


Shadow Holding Me Hostage

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Charmed AU, Demon!Ed, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Nick, Demon!Olly, Demon!Zayn, Fairy!Jade, Fairy!Jesy, Fairy!Leigh Anne, Fairy!Perrie, Fighting, I'll add tags as I go..., Kidnapping, Kinda..., M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Pregnant!louis, Rape, Riding, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Harry, Worried!Harry, demon!Niall, demon!liam, either way it was non-consensual, hurt!louis, natural birth, normal!louis, potion-giving?, technically source of all evil!Harry, tonic-giving?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a demon, basically the king of hell and the source of all evil, and he needs an heir.<br/><br/>Louis's a normal human, unsuspecting of what's in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good god I'm horrible at summaries...  
> I got this idea while my mom was watching Charmed and I was reading fanfictions and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I was gonna keep writing this and making this one long one shot but I'm too eager to post this, a little too eager actually...  
> I'll hopefully be able to update soon.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I've edited on my own, all mistakes are mine (don't be afraid to let me know if you find any). Please let me know if there's a tag I should or need to add.
> 
> This fanfic does have rape in it, if you're not comfortable with that or it might trigger you, PLEASE do not read. No story is worth hurting your mental health over.
> 
> Working Title: "Good God I'm Going To Hell"  
> Title from "Stockholm Syndrome"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs an heir, Louis's perfect.

They’d decided to meet in the throne room, since it was the only place where they could talk without anyone bothering them. If someone did bother them he’d just vanquish them, but all the same, enough of his people had been vanquished in the past week and he didn’t want to be the one to add to that number. 

He was sat on his throne, his chin resting on his hand, waiting for his adviser to arrive. He had something important to discuss and he needed his adviser in order to do so.

To his right, the air shimmered and his adviser appeared.

“It’s about time Liam.”

“Sorry, had a witch to deal with.”

“You kill ‘em?”

“Good and dead.”

“You’re sure? Their guide didn’t come and heal them?”

“I’m fairly certain that witchs' guides can’t heal decapitations.”

“Okay then.”

“You wanted to speak, Sir?” He nodded.

“Yeah. Liam, how long have I been in power?” Liam paused.

“Almost a hundred years now, Sir.”

“Mmm… and if something happens to me, who would be next in power?” Liam paused.

“I’m not sure. You don’t have an heir, so demons would be fighting to inherit your powers.” I nodded.

“And we can’t have that, can we? Not after the last time; we nearly destroyed our kind fighting over the powers.” Liam nodded.

“So, what are you saying, Sir?”

“I need an heir.” Liam shifted where he stood.

“Have you been thinking a lot about this, Sir?” He nodded.

“It’s time for me to find someone to rule by my side and produce an heir.”

“And how do you plan on doing that, Sir?” He stood up from his throne and walked over to the altar on the opposite side of the room and stood over a bowl of water that’d been placed in the middle of the altar. He waved his hand over it and the water’s surface shimmered and rippled. He focused on the world above, searching for someone who would be a suitable companion. The water settled down and an image appeared. A man with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He watched as the blue eyed man laughed at something one of his friends had said, as his eyes crinkled up as he did and he lifted his hand to cover up his mouth.

Liam came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

“Is that him? Is he the one?” He smiled as he watched the laughing figure in the bowl as the water shimmered again and the image disappeared.

“Yeah, that’s him.”

 

Louis walked down the street on his way home from the pub, his hands in his pockets and his coat pulled up over his ears to protect himself from the cold wind. His footsteps were the only sound he heard as he walked. He was about to turn a corner when something caught his eye. He turned and he saw one of the alleys on the opposite side of the street light up, like it was on fire. Everything in him told him to just keep walking, but he was curious. 

Louis crossed the road and walked towards the alley. The light was gone now, the alley completely dark. He looked around, not seeing anyone or anything. Louis was about to turn around and walk back to the other side of the road when he heard someone speak.

“Louis, turn around.” Louis turned back towards the alley to see someone step out of the shadows. He was tall and lanky with long curly hair and he had this… Louis didn’t know how to put words to it, but he had this darkness about him.

“Who are you?” The man smiled and stepped forward. In the light from the street lamp, Louis could see his green eyes and how they almost glowed.

“My name’s Harry,” the man said, “And I need you.” Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry blew something smokey and black out of his hand. The smoke swarmed Louis and everything went black.

 

Harry appeared back in his throne room, an unconscious Louis in his arms. Liam rushed forward and helped Harry move Louis to the throne, the closest place to put him at the moment.

“Did you take care of everything?” Harry asked. Liam nodded as they set Louis down in the chair.

“Yeah, everything’s taken care of.” 

“What about the tonic?” 

“I’ve got one of our best warlocks working on it. He should have it finished in a day, maybe less.” Harry looked down at Louis, having a good feeling about what he was doing.

“Welcome to Hell, my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up in hell.

When Louis woke up, he had no idea where he was. The room he was in was red and dark, actually, it wasn’t even really a room, it was more like a cave. He looked around, the cave was furnished as a bedroom, and Louis was laying on the bed. Everything in the room was either black or red, black dresser, black bed, red duvet. On the opposite side of the room there was a set of black double doors with red carvings on it.

Louis stood up and walked towards them. He pushed on the doors, but they didn’t open. He didn’t see any handles on this side of the door, so he kept pushing, hoping that the doors would just give.

After a few minutes of pushing on the door, he just resorted to hitting and kicking the door, hopefully making enough noise for someone to hear him.

“They won’t open.” Louis jumped about a mile high before spinning around to see the tall, curly haired man from the alley. How in the hell...

“Why not?” Louis asked, “Where am I and who are you?”

“I told you, my name’s Harry,” he said, “And as for where you are… I’m not sure you’ll want to know.” Louis put his hands on his hips and glared at Harry.

“Try me.” Harry smiled and chuckled.

“Okay then,” he said, “The simple answer: you’re in hell.” Louis blinked.

“ _I’m sorry_?”

“You’re in hell.” Louis let out a laugh before shaking his head.

“No, you’re fucking crazy. Hell isn’t-” Harry rolled his eyes before forming a fire ball in his hand. Louis let out a shriek and backed up against the wall.

“What the fuck?” Harry tossed the fire ball from hand to hand before extinguishing it.

“You’re in hell Louis, and I’m the king of hell.” Louis relaxed a little but stayed pressed against the wall.

“But… how am I in h- I’m not- fuck- I’m not dead am I?” Harry shook his head.

“No, you’re not.”

“Then how-”

“I brought you here.” Louis stared at Harry for a minute before glaring at him and clenching his fists.

“Well why the fuck would you do that!?”

“I need you.”

“Need me?? Need me for what? You can’t just keep me here, I’ve got friends and family who’ll be looking for me. I’ve got a job and- and a life- and…” Louis sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. This couldn’t be happening…

Harry tilted his head to the side.

“They won’t be.” Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes red and watery now.

“What?”

“Your family and friends, they won’t be looking for you.” Louis stared at Harry and shook his head.

“No, they’ll be looking for me. They- they’re not just gonna let me stay missing.”

“They won’t have a choice.” Louis let out a sound that sounded almost like a sob.

“God you- why? What did you do to them? I swear to god if you hurt any of them I’m gonna kill you, you-”

“I didn’t hurt them,” Harry said, “They just won’t remember you. While you’re down here, they won’t remember you. They won’t wonder where you are or when you’re coming back.” Louis grit his teeth.

“What did you do to them?” Harry shrugged.

“It was a simple spell. It won’t harm them.” Louis let out a breath and hid his face in his hands again. He was in hell, his family and friends couldn’t remember him, and he had no way of getting out of this literal hell.

“What do you want with me?” Harry walked over to Louis and knelt in front of him.

“I want you,” Harry said, “I need a companion. Someone to rule hell by my side and help me produce an heir to rule hell if I get killed.” Louis looked up and was startled to see Harry so close.

“ _Produce an heir_?” Harry nodded and reached forward to touch Louis’s shoulder, but Louis flinched and Harry pulled back, “I’m sorry but I think that’ll be a little impossible, even if I was willing, seeing as I’m a male and have the wrong parts.”

“That’s easily fixable,” Harry said. If Louis wasn’t scared before, he was absolutely terrified now.

“What’re you going to do to me?” Harry reached out to Louis and even though Louis flinched again, Harry didn’t back away this time. He caressed Louis’s cheek.

“I’m going to take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I'll be able to make the chapters longer soon
> 
> feedback's always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's given a potion.

Louis was still sitting on the ground in front of the double doors, even an hour after Harry had disappeared, literally disappeared, out of the room. He knew he was in big trouble, based on what Harry had told him. There was literally no way out of the room, and even if Louis did make it past the door, what would he meet on the other side? How would he even get out of this place, this… hell?

He heard a popping sound and he looked up. A man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a strong build was standing in front of him, holding a glass bottle.

“Who’re you?” Louis asked.

“My name’s Liam,” the man said, “I’m Harry’s adviser.” Louis nodded and rested his chin on his knees, which were tucked up to his chest.

“And why’re you here?” Liam walked up to Louis and knelt in front of him.

“I’m here to give you this,” Liam said. He held up the glass bottle. There was a cloudy red liquid in it and Louis wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

“I’m not taking that.” Liam nodded, before snapping his fingers. Two other men appeared out of no where behind Liam. One had blond hair with brown roots, bright blue eyes, and fair skin, the other had black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. Liam leaned forward.

“I’m prepared to use force to give you this tonic Louis,” he said. Louis glanced around at the three demons (he assumed they were at least, who else would be in hell) and shook his head. Liam sighed.

“Niall, Zayn, help me out here.” The two demons behind Liam came towards Louis and Louis panicked. He scrambled up and looked for somewhere to go so he wasn’t cornered, but the three demons had him backed up against the double doors and he was defenceless. The two demons grabbed Louis’s arms and he struggled to get out of their hold.

“NO!” Louis screamed. He kicked at the blond one and kicked his knee out. The blond demon let go of his arm, crying out in pain, and Louis got out of the black haired demon’s grasp and went tumbling forward onto the floor. He tried to crawl somewhere, anywhere, but the two demons recovered fast and grabbed him, flipped him onto his back on the floor and held his arms down. Louis kept struggling as Liam knelt by Louis’s face. Liam grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open. Louis let out a scream and Liam poured the red liquid into his mouth, cutting off the scream and closing Louis’s mouth as Louis nearly choked on the stuff. It was burning his mouth and his eyes watered. Liam held Louis’s nose.

“You’ll have to swallow if you want to breathe,” Liam said. Louis’s eyes watered more and he blinked, letting a tear or two fall. He couldn’t breathe and he knew Liam was right, he was going to have to swallow at some point. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, even though he had no idea what that was, as he swallowed the tonic. He opened his mouth to show that he had swallowed it and Liam let go of his nose.

“Good boy,” Liam said, patting Louis’s head like he was a dog. Louis glared at him and as the two demons let go of his arms, he brought them in on himself so he could curl up into a ball.

“You’re in for a rough twenty four hours,” Liam said, “I’ll have someone bring you some food later, I’m sure you’re hungry.” Louis stayed silent as Liam and the other two demons stood up and vanished into thin air. It was only then that Louis let out a shaky breath. He sat up from his spot on the floor and rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears that had spilled.

He had no idea how long he’d already been down in hell, but he knew that it would’ve been enough time for his mother to get worried about him, if she could’ve remembered him. God, he missed her and the girls…

There was another pop and when he looked up, Harry was standing there, a tray in his hands. Louis couldn’t see what was on it, but he could only assume it was the food that Liam had promised.

“So, the king of hell can’t get a servant to deliver food to the prisoner?” Harry turned and set the tray on top of the side table by the bed.

“You’re not a prisoner,” Harry said, “And I wanted to bring you the food myself.” Louis scoffed.

“You’re holding me here against my will, I’m a prisoner.” Harry sighed and walked over to Louis. He held out his hands.

“Liam gave you the potion right?” Louis nodded, “Then here, let’s get you on the bed. You’re in for a rough day as it is, let’s not make it worse by having you fall asleep on the floor.” Louis hesitated before taking Harry’s hands. Harry pulled Louis up until he was stood up, then led him over to the bed.

“Go on, get in,” Harry said. Louis lay on top of the covers and Harry took the tray in his hands again before setting it down on Louis’s thighs, “Eat, you’ll need your strength.” Louis looked down at the tray and saw that Harry’d brought him some mozzarella sticks and pizza rolls.

“Do demons even eat?” Louis asked, honestly curious. Despite what he was going through down here, he wanted to know about Harry and demons. That saying though, curiosity killed the cat, might actually turn out to be true, since curiosity is what got him here in the first place.

“No,” Harry answered, “We don’t. I had a couple demons make a trip to the surface and pick up the first two boxes of food they could find. I did cook them though.” He honestly sounded proud of that fact, like it was a huge accomplishment for a demon.

Louis picked up one of the mozzarella sticks and sniffed it. He pulled it apart and smelled the inside. Harry rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t put anything in it,” he said, “You only needed one dose of the potion for it to take effect.” Louis took a bite of the food and found that it didn’t taste off, so he kept eating it.

“What exactly was the potion for?” Louis asked, scarfing down the food quickly, he really was hungry…

“It’s to prepare your body.” Louis stopped eating, a pizza roll halfway to his mouth. He set it down and swallowed.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘prepare my body’?”

“You said it earlier,” Harry said, “You’ve got the wrong parts. The potion will give you the parts needed to-”

“Produce an heir…” Louis whispered. Harry nodded. Louis pushed away the tray and got off the bed.

“Get out,” Louis said. Harry stood up, looking worried. Genuinely worried.

“Louis, lay back down. The tonic’s effects-”

“I don’t care!” Louis yelled, “Get out of here!” Harry stood where he was for a moment before picking up the tray and vanishing. Louis was breathing hard, worked up. It was warm… warmer than it’d been before. Louis was about to get back on the bed before his abdomen erupted in pain.

Louis screamed, falling to his knees and clutching his tummy, feeling like he was being burned from the inside out. The pain was intense, increasing constantly. Louis felt like he was about to pass out from how much it hurt. His vision was swimming when someone appeared in front of him.

He heard them talk, “Here Louis, c’mon now, get into the bed.” He felt himself being lifted just as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes through some changes.

When Louis came to, his insides felt like they were on fire. He kept his eyes shut and took deep breaths. He heard a pop and opened his eyes, he saw Liam and another demon at the foot of his bed. Next to the other demon was a machine, which they dragged over to the side of the bed.

“Louis,” Liam said, “I need you to stay still alright? We need to check the tonic’s progress.” Louis shook his head and swung out at Liam, who ducked out of the way before he could be punched. Liam sighed and snapped his fingers. Louis’s arms were forced down onto the bed and when Louis looked up at his right arm, he saw that it was bound to one of the bed posts.

Louis shifted and kicked out at the other demon. Liam snapped his fingers again and this time Louis’s ankles were bound to the bed. Louis let out a shaky breath and settled down. He was so warm and the pain was so much. The other demon took a part of the machine and put a clear substance on it. Louis recognized it as an ultrasound machine. An ultrasound machine in hell… it only reminded him of what was happening to him, the whole purpose of his pain. Louis let out a shaky sob and he closed his eyes, a tear falling.

The demon pressed the ultrasound wand to Louis’s abdomen and Louis let out a sigh of relief, the gel was cold and it was a small relief to the burning of his skin. Liam felt Louis’s forehead and snapped his fingers again, a damp cloth appearing in his hand, and put it on Louis’s forehead. Louis nearly started crying from how good the coolness felt.

“Is that better?” Liam asked. Louis nodded. For demons, they were actually pretty decent… besides holding Louis hostage and mutating him internally.

“The process is about a quarter of the way done.” Louis whined at hearing that. He wasn’t even halfway past this pain, great. Liam pushed Louis’s hair out of his face.

“You have to have something for the pain,” Louis begged, “Anything, please.” Liam shook his head.

“Any pain remedy would make the tonic I gave you useless,” Liam said, “I can’t give you anything.” Louis pulled at the restraints around his wrists, lifting his elbows to try and cover his face. Liam backed away and the other demon pushed the ultrasound machine to the other side of the room.

“Please, Liam, please there’s gotta be something. I can’t do this, please Liam.” Liam ignored him, and vanished along with the other demon.

“NO! PLEASE. IT’S TOO MUCH PLEASE I CAN’T,” Louis screamed. He was full on sobbing now, tears running down the side of his face. The burning was only getting worse.

“Somebody,” Louis sobbed, “Anybody, please… help me.”

He blacked out again.

 

Louis woke up again, somehow even hotter and the pain double from what it was the last time.

This time someone was already in the room, sitting in a chair on the opposite side.

“Who’s there?” Louis said weakly. The person stood up and came to stand next to the bed. They leaned over and reached towards Louis to wipe his hair from his face.

“It’s Harry, love,” they said, “I just had to get a couple things for after the process was completed, otherwise I would’ve been here sooner.” Louis cried out as the pain spiked. Harry put his palm on Louis’s forehead.

“Shhh,” Harry shushed, “It’s about half way over now, love. The pain’ll get worse before it gets better though, you just have to push through.”

“Please,” Louis pleaded, “Please, stop the pain, give me something, I’ll take anything you give me. Just stop the burning.” Harry shook his head.

“I can’t,” Harry said, “You need to go through this. I’m so sorry Louis.” And the thing was, he actually sounded sorry. Then again, he was the king of hell and probably had lying down to a science. Louis let out another sob. Harry turned towards the side table and turned back, holding a glass of water, “Here, drink some.” He held Louis’s head up and tilted the glass back when Louis opened his mouth. The water was like a god send- devil send- whatever. It felt amazing as Louis swallowed the water, cooling him down just a little.

“Try and sleep,” Harry said, “It’ll be easier to deal with when you’re asleep.” Louis nodded, eyes already slipping shut.

 

Louis couldn’t help but stay awake at this point. He felt like his insides were boiling. He screamed from the intensity of the pain. Harry was still in the room it seemed, because someone was trying to comfort him and two other people were standing next to the bed, one of them using the ultrasound machine again.

“It’s nearly done,” the demon using the ultrasound machine said, “Maybe another hour left to go.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Before you start- trying for an heir, let him rest. Otherwise his body won’t be able to take it.”

“Alright, thank you, you can go now.” There was a pop and only two more people were in the room.

Louis was crying, his body shaking with sobs and from the pain. he did notice that it’d lessened just a little, so that gave him some hope. He turned his head to look at Harry and Harry caressed Louis’s cheek.

“Just sleep,” he said, “It’s almost done.” Louis shook his head.

“Too hot.” Harry looked over Louis and snapped his fingers. A rush of cooler air hit him and he let out a sigh of relief. He looked down and saw that his shirt and trousers were gone. He couldn’t even care about the fact that he was nearly naked in front of his captor, it just felt so good.

“Sleep.”

And Louis did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries for his heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter's okay, first time writing smut and all...

When Louis woke up, he nearly cried in relief. The pain and the burning was gone. He tried to sit up in the bed but found that his wrists and ankles were still tied to the bed.

There was a pop and Harry appeared.

“Feel better?” he asked. Louis nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Um, can you untie me now?” Harry tilted his head.

“That really depends on you,” Harry said, “The tonic did it’s job, you know what I mean by that right?” Louis gulped and nodded, “So, you must know what comes next.” Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fuck.

“Please,” Louis said, “Please don’t.” Harry sighed and reached out to trace Louis’s arm.

“Then I can’t untie you,” Harry said, “Not yet at least.” Louis let out a shaky breath. Harry’s fingers traced down his arm and his side, down to his boxers. Louis squirmed against the binds, hoping that maybe they’d loosened with how long he’d been bound, but with no luck. Harry hooked a finger under Louis’s boxers and snapped his fingers, making Louis’s boxers disappear.

Louis was completely exposed to Harry now and he pulled at the ropes around his wrists. He had no way out, no control over any of what happened.

Harry gently traced his fingers up Louis’s side and ran his hand over Louis’s chest. Harry traced his fingers back down and over Louis’s cock. Louis’s breath hitched.

“You’re gorgeous,” Harry said, “Absolutely gorgeous.” Louis closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening… this _could not_ be happening.

Harry pulled his hand away and turned around. He reached for a black bag that Louis hadn’t noticed before and pulled out a bottle, Louis couldn’t tell what of yet, but he had an idea of what it was. Harry set the bottle on the bed and turned his attention back to Louis. He hummed before snapping his fingers again and making the ties around Louis’s wrist and ankles disappear. Before Louis had enough time to react, he’d been flipped over onto his front, his arms tied behind his back, and his ankles tied together.

Harry straddled Louis’s thighs and spread his cheeks. Louis struggled against the ties again, anything to try and stop this from happening.

Louis heard the pop of a cap and soon, one of Harry’s fingers was tracing Louis’s hole. Louis bit his lip. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good.

Harry slowly pushed in his finger and Louis yelped.

“Don’t, don’t please…” Harry sighed and Louis heard a snap and the next thing he knew, there was a ball gag in his mouth.

“Shhh,” Harry said, “I’ll make this good for you, I promise.” Louis pushed his face into the duvet and whined.

Harry pushed the finger up to the knuckle before pulling out and starting to fuck Louis with his finger. After a minute or two, Harry pushed in another finger beside the first one and Louis moaned into the gag.

Louis hated it, he hated every minute of Harry doing this to him, but he couldn’t help but want more. He kept pushing back on Harry’s fingers, his body betraying him with how good it felt. After a few more minutes of the prepping, after another finger had been added, Harry pulled out his fingers all together. Louis heard zipping and he squirmed, wanting, needing to get out from under Harry, but even Louis knew that wasn’t going to happen.

A few moments later, Louis felt Harry start to push into him. He screamed out, Harry’s fingers hadn’t prepared him for this. Harry was big, and the stretch was almost too much. But even with the pain and Louis not wanting this at all, Louis’s cock was hard and leaking.

Harry leaned over Louis, covering him with his body as he pushed in until he was completely sheathed in Louis.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, “You feel amazing, so fucking tight. _Fuck_.” He didn’t wait for Louis to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. Louis screamed. With Harry on top of him, he couldn’t squirm, he couldn’t do anything to try and get away. All he could do was let Harry fuck him until he was finished.

The thing is though, it didn’t hurt any more. It felt good, _so_ good, and Louis could feel himself getting closer to coming. He kept repeating in his head, over and over again that he didn’t want this and he shouldn’t be liking this, but the way his body reacted said otherwise, and Harry noticed.

“You like this don’t you?” Harry said, his voice rough, “Like being tied up and fucked, no control in the situation.” Louis whimpered and moaned. Harry lifted Louis’s hips and reached underneath him, grabbing Louis’s dick and beginning to stroke it. Louis let out something between a scream and a moan. Before he knew it he was coming over Harry’s hand and onto the bed.

Harry let out a loud moan as Louis clenched around him and Harry came not long after Louis had. Harry pulled out and let Louis’s hips go, letting him fall back down onto the bed, too tired to keep himself up.

“I knew when I picked you you’d be perfect for this,” Harry said. Louis felt the bed move as Harry stood up. He turned his head to watch as Harry pulled something out of the same bag he’d brought the lube in. Harry walked back over to the bed, whatever was in the bag in his hand, and straddled Louis’s thighs again. For a moment, Louis was scared Harry’d start fucking him again. Something was being pushed against Louis’s rim and he whimpered, sensitive from everything Harry’d already done to him. It felt different than Harry’d cock though, hard and solid. It wasn’t long before he realized that Harry was pushing a butt plug into him.

Once the butt plug was pushed in all the way to the hilt, Harry got up off of him and stood up before leaning over to whisper into Louis’s ear.

“Just a precaution,” he whispered, “I’m going to wanna keep as much of my come inside you as I can if it’s gonna stick.” Harry disappeared with a pop, leaving Louis by himself.

Louis thought about the situation he was in, laying on his front, tied and gagged with a butt plug in his arse to keep Harry’s cum in his arse, possibly making him pregnant.

Louis let out a shaky sob as he cried.

 

 

Louis had cried himself to sleep after Harry left the room. He was exhausted from what he'd been through and unfortunately what little sleep he got didn't do much to change how tired he was.

He woke up again and wiggled around, feeling the buttplug shift inside him and he whimpered. He was sore and he knew that he was in for a lot more.

He heard a pop from behind him and he turned his head to see Harry walking over to him. He squirmed in his restraints before Harry touched him.

Harry put his hand over one of Louis's cheeks and squeezed, rubbing at the skin with his thumb. Louis moaned and let out a breath.

"You ready for me again?" Harry asked. Louis whimpered and felt his eyes watering again, "I wanna try something different this time, so I'm gonna move you in a bit. I just wanna check something." Louis felt the bed dip and Harry sat on his thighs again. He grabbed the hilt of the buttplug and started pulling it slowly. Louis moaned into the ball gag as Harry pulled it out completely.

"Fuck Louis," Harry cursed, spreading Louis's cheeks open with his thumbs. He let go of a cheek with one of his hands and he pushed one of his fingers in. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the duvet, "Well would you look at that, my cum's gone. It's in your womb now Louis, it shouldn't be long now before you're carrying my child." Louis bit down on the ball gag.

Harry set the buttplug down on the other side of the bed and got off of Louis's thighs. He kicked his clothes off and turned back to Louis. He snapped his fingers and Louis's ankles were free from their binds. Harry grabbed Louis by his still tethered arms and pulled him off of the bed and to his feet.

"Stand," Harry commanded. Louis nodded and Harry went to lay on his back on the bed, where Louis had been, "Straddle me." Louis hesitated. Louis saw Harry's eyes turn red.

"Do what I say." Harry's voice was deeper and it shook Louis to the core. He was afraid to do what Harry told him, but he was even more afraid not to now. He climbed back on the bed and straddled Harry, kneeling with his legs on either side of Harry's waist. When Louis looked back up at Harry, his eyes were back to normal. Harry reached around Louis and grabbed his dick, moving it so the tip was pressed up against Louis's hole. Louis closed his eyes and his breath hitched at the feeling.

"Sit on it," Harry said. Louis slowly started sinking down on Harry's dick, his breath hitching more and letting out whines. Once he was sat completely on Harry's dick, he stopped and breathed hard.

"Ride me," Harry commanded. Louis glared at Harry, his eyes red with tears as he lifted his hips up and thrusted them back down. He moaned and whimpered as he rode Harry, going at his own pace because he was still sore from the last time and if Harry was going to give him control over this, he'd do what he wanted.

And through all this, with Louis being scared and sore and not wanting this, it felt amazing.

Apparently Harry was getting impatient at Louis's slow rhythm, because he eventually shifted and bent his knees, resting his feet on the bed.

Harry thrusted up. Louis screamed and arched his back before falling forward onto Harry's chest.

"Sorry about that," Harry said as he continued thrusting, fast and hard, "You weren't really going fast enough for my liking." Louis spoke around his ball gag and Harry barely made out the words "fuck you." Harry chuckled as he thrusted up especially hard, hitting Louis's prostate and making him cry out, "That's the whole point of this, love." Louis closed his eyes, face pressed into the crook of Harry's neck.

He'd given up his control again, letting Harry use him until they'd both come. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis when they were done. Louis was breathing heavy, just on the verge of passing out when he heard Harry speak.

"I think I'll stay like this for a bit," Harry said, "My cock splitting you open while you sleep. Maybe when I'm ready for the next round I won't even wake you up. I'll just use you until I'm done again. Hell maybe I'll just stay in you the whole night." Louis whined as his eyes slipped shut and he passed out.

Harry kept true to his word, waking Louis up every few hours with an especially hard thrust to his prostate. Harry'd fuck him hard, come inside him and stay there as Louis passed out again.

In the morning, when Harry fucked him for the last time before he left, he flipped Louis over onto his back and fucked him hard, the new angle letting Harry hit Louis's prostate with every thrust. Louis was crying by the end of it, having come twice before Harry finished with him. Harry pulled out and quickly flipped Louis over onto his stomach, before pushing the buttplug in again.

"There we go," Harry said, "All plugged up. But who knows you might be pregnant by now." Louis let out a wet sob at those words. Harry snapped his fingers and tied Louis's ankles together again. He traced Louis's rim one more time, eliciting a scream out of him.

Harry popped away and Louis cried himself to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's gotten used to hell. Harry wants to get to know Louis a bit more.

The next week went by the same way. At least, Louis thought it was a week, he couldn’t really tell for sure.

Harry would visit a few times each day, sometimes he’d take the butt plug out, fuck Louis until he came, then push the butt plug back into Louis’s arse before disappearing again. Other times he’d bring food and water, then feed Louis himself since he refused to untie him.

Louis had unfortunately gotten used to the routine. Whenever Harry would come to fuck him, he’d just lie there and take it, not making any noises besides moans and whimpers. Each time, his body betrayed him and he’d come. Every time Harry brought him food, he’d eat it and be grateful that this demon was actually making an effort to take care of him. He had learned quickly to be grateful for whatever good you could get in this place.

That day was no different. Louis woke up, still tied and gagged, the buttplug still in his arse. And like everyday that week, Harry popped in not long afterwards. He carried a plate over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“G’morning Louis,” Harry said, “I’m going to take off the ball gag now, okay?” Harry reached to unbuckle the ball gag and he took it out of Louis’s mouth. Louis stretched his jaw and closed his mouth.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice weak. Harry smiled.

“You’re welcome,” he said, and he picked up a piece of toast from the plate and brought it to Louis’s mouth, who took a bite of it, “I want to do something a little different today. You’re going to be here for a while,” Louis scowled at that, “And I want you to eventually become comfortable here.” Harry gave Louis another bite of the toast, “You know that the doors to this room are kept locked at all times. You can’t get out of the room without magically unlocking it. And you can’t get up to the surface without the help of a demon. Which means you can’t leave here unless I say you can.” Louis nodded, already knowing this, “I’m going to untie you.” Louis looked up at Harry in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that, “And we’re just going to talk today. Even though you probably hate me immensely, I’d like to get to know you. You’re going to be here for a while. I do have one condition though, you have to keep the butt plug in. If you try and take it out, I’ll put you right back in the ropes and I’ll punish you.” Louis was quiet for a moment before answering. He really wanted to be untied, Harry had kept him bound all week and he was dying to move around. Keeping the plug in was just a small price to pay.

“Okay.” Harry smiled and snapped his fingers. The ropes disappeared and folded, clean clothes appeared on the bed.

“Get dressed,” Harry said. Louis nodded and stretched out, his body stiff from being immobile for so long. He turned over and sat up, his breath hitching as the plug shifted inside him. He grit his teeth and got dressed, only whimpering once as the plug shifted while he did. He sat back down on the bed gingerly and Harry handed him the plate of food.

“Eat up,” he said and Louis obeyed. He quickly finished the food and Harry took the plate back from him.

“Do you need anything else?” Harry asked. Louis didn’t really need anything else besides being let go and he knew that wasn’t going to happen, but he did know what he wanted besides that. There were things he missed from home.

“Actually,” Louis said carefully, not sure if Harry would mind what he was about to ask, “I was hoping I could have some of the things from my room.” Harry tilted his head to the side.

“Like what?”

“Well,” Louis started, looking down at his hands, “Um, like my iPod and ear buds, and my wallet, maybe one of my jumpers…” Louis trailed off. He wanted those things to comfort him. His iPod to listen to his music, maybe to help him forget where he was for a while, his favorite jumper, to give him some sense of familiarity, his wallet, so he could look at the pictures of his family and friends that he had in there when he missed them the most. If he couldn’t get freedom, he wanted those.

Harry nodded.

“I can have a demon fetch those from your room.” Louis let out a little sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” Harry nodded in response. He snapped his fingers and a demon appeared, one of the demons who’d held Louis down to give him the tonic. Harry told him where to go and what to get and the demon was gone. Harry snapped his fingers again and a sofa appeared on the opposite side of the room. Harry sat down on it before looking at Louis and patting the spot next to him.

“Come and sit.” Louis got up and walked over to the sofa and sat down, “So, tell me about yourself Louis.” And Louis obeyed. He told Harry about where he worked and what he liked to do, things like his hobbies and what kind of movies he liked and his favorite foods. Harry stayed silent as he listened to Louis talk.

“What about your family?” Harry asked. Louis wasn’t really comfortable talking about his family to Harry and it must’ve shown because Harry spoke again, “I just want to hear about them. I’m not going to use what you tell me to hurt them.” So Louis told. He told Harry that his father left when he was little, that his mom remarried and how she had four of his sisters while with his stepdad. How they divorced and how his mom met his current stepdad and had twins with him.

“So twins run in your family hmm?” Harry said. Louis stiffened and looked down at his hands again.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. Harry sighed.

“Look,” he started, “I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” Louis scoffed.

“Well, this whole thing’s just a great way for me to not be afraid of you,” Louis said, the sarcasm thick, “Kidnap and rape me to make me try and bare your heir. Yeah, that’s not gonna terrify the fuck out of me.” Harry sighed again.

“I’m sorry about scaring you,” he said, “I need an heir though, and I didn’t know how else to go about it.” Louis stood up and turned to face Harry.

“You didn’t know how else to do it??” Louis yelled, “You get to know a person, ask them out, wait a year or two, marry them, and _then_ have a kid with them. Oh yeah, and sometime, you might wanna mention the fact that you’re the king of hell! And while you’re at it, have the person be, oh, I don’t know, _a girl_ , the gender with the right parts you’re looking for???” Harry glared up at Louis, it looked like he was getting angry and Louis really didn’t want to know what he was capable of when he got angry. Harry would probably burn him alive if he wasn’t trying to knock Louis up. So Louis stopped talking, probably the wisest choice in this situation.

“I get that,” Harry said, standing up from the sofa, “I could’ve done that, but it’d be so much harder than what I decided to do. Keep in mind, I’m a demon, and like you said, I’m the king of hell, the source of all evil. I don’t exactly have the time to woo a human and marry them the ‘proper’ way.” Louis clenched his jaw.

“Are you trying to say that what you did to me was right?” Louis asked, breathing hard, feeling like he was about to cry.

“No,” Harry said, “I’m not saying what I did was right. But I am evil, and my first instinct was to do something evil. Besides, if I had gone to you, pretending to be a normal human, asking you out on a date, would you’ve honestly done it?” Louis pursed his lips. The truth is, yeah, Louis would’ve done it. He would’ve gone out with Harry because fucking hell, he was really bloody fit. Louis’s mind told him that, _no, don’t think of him as fit, he’s your kidnapper and rapist, not to mention, he’s the king of hel_ l, but… he’s _really_ bloody fit.

So Louis scoffed.

“No,” Louis lied, “I wouldn’t have.” Harry nodded.

“Exactly my point,” Harry said, “There’s a reason I chose you Louis. You are literally perfect for what I want from you. I cast a spell to find the perfect person for this, to conceive my heir and rule beside me, and the spell found you.” In a twisted way, Louis was almost flattered at that… god what was wrong with him… Maybe being down in hell for too long did things like this to a normal human, made them think things that were said to them, things that were clearly not a good thing to say about them, were flattering.

Louis had to get out of here before it did more to him but… He thought about his family and friends, and how he’d been changed since he was kidnapped. He was basically a freak up on the surface now, his body mutated to be able to conceive a child. He probably couldn’t ever go back up there, even if Harry let him go. If anyone ever found out, he’d be shunned, an outcast. And Louis didn’t think he could bear that.

So, as much as Louis hated to admit it, staying down here was actually probably his best choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets to know a little about what Harry does. Harry does Louis a favor.

Harry had left in a hurry and left Louis alone in the room. Louis was sitting on the bed when the demon Harry had sent came back, Louis’s iPod, wallet, and jumper in hand.

“Here.” The demon walked up to Louis and set the items down on the bed. Louis picked up his iPod and smiled.

“Thank you.” The demon nodded and disappeared. Louis put in his earbuds and turned on his iPod. he set his iPod down and reached for his wallet. He pulled out some of the pictures he had in there.

He knew he couldn’t ever see any of them again, not in person at least. He had come to the conclusion that he’d have to stay in hell for probably the rest of his life.

Louis didn’t notice that Harry had popped back into the room until he touched his shoulder. Louis jumped off the bed and turned around quickly to see Harry holding up his arms. He pulled out his ear buds.

“Fucking hell,” Louis breathed.

“Sorry,” Harry said, “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Louis nodded and sat back on the bed. He reached to put the pictures away and turn off his iPod.

“Where’d you run off to so fast?” Louis asked. Harry pursed his lips, not saying anything, “Oh come on, You want to get to know me but I don’t get to know anything about you?” Harry sighed.

“Okay, fine,” Harry said, “A witch got down here and started attacking, I was called in for backup.”Louis raised his eyebrows.

“A witch?” he asked, “I thought witches were bad.” Harry shook his head.

“No,” he said, “Witches are good, warlocks are evil, wizards can be either or.” Louis nodded.

“Why was a witch down here?” he asked. Harry sighed.

“The witch was here because she wanted to rescue you,” he said. Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Why? I don’t know any witches, why would one care enough to try and rescue me?” Harry laughed.

“First of all, I don’t think you’d know if you knew any witches,” Harry said, “They’re very secretive, they need to keep their powers a secret otherwise they’d have another witch trial on their hands. Second, witches whole purpose of having powers is to save innocents, like you, from demons, warlocks, or any kind of evil, like me.” Louis nodded.

“Okay,” he said, “How far did the witch get?”

“Not very far,” Harry said, “I killed her a few corridors down.”

“You killed her?” Harry nodded.

“Didn’t exactly have a choice now did I?” Harry said, “She was killing my demons left and right, plus her goal was to get to you. I couldn’t let that happen.” Louis scoffed.

“Grown attached to me, have you?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, “I have.” Louis frowned.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think I would’ve gone with her even if she had made it to me,” he said, “I don’t think I can ever go back to my life up on the surface. I’m too much of a freak now.” Harry frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I can conceive a child,” Louis said, “And I’m a guy, that’s not exactly gonna be accepted easily on the surface.” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“So, what I did to you is the reason you can’t leave…” Louis nodded, “Well, I can’t honestly say I’m sorry about that.” Louis scowled.

“Yeah, fuck you.” Harry laughed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said, “Do you need anything before I go?” Louis thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah actually,” Louis said, “I need a way for me to be able to see my family.”

“You know I can’t let you-”

“Yeah I know that. I just told you that I knew I couldn’t leave this place. I just meant, is there a way for me to like- god this sounds creepy, is there a way for me to be able to watch them?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “There’s a way.” Harry snapped his fingers and an altar appeared against one of the walls, on top of it was a bowl full of water, “C’mere.” Louis stood up from the bed and followed Harry over to the altar. Harry took Louis’s wrist and held his hand over the water, “Focus on your family.” Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pictured his mom and siblings, and focused on how much he missed them and wanted to see them.

“You can open your eyes now Louis,” Harry said. Louis did and he looked down into the bowl. There was an image of his living room, having a movie night together. Two of his sisters were throwing bits of popcorn at each other and his could see his mom smiling, pretending not to notice. He smiled.

“Is this really them?” Louis asked, “Like, what they’re doing right now?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I can teach you how to control the images you see in here, how to move the image to another area or how to find another person, but that’ll have to wait until later I think.” Louis nodded and smiled at Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled back.

“You’re welcome.”

He disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis makes a deal. Harry unlocks the doors.

Louis woke up with a start and sat up in the bed. He tried to forget what he’d just been dreaming, he didn’t want to even think about what he’d been dreaming, or why he’d even dreamt it in the first place. For fuck’s sake, he couldn’t be having dreams like that about Harry, shouldn’t be having those kinds of dreams about Harry.

He got out of bed and walked over to the altar. Another week had passed and Harry had taught him how to use the bowl, so Louis walked over to the altar and waved his hand over the surface, focusing on his family.

The image that came up was unfortunately a common one that week. His mom and stepfather were fighting, yelling at each other. Louis frowned and moved the image so he could see his sisters. He saw that the older set of twins were awake and one of them was crying, the other trying to comfort her. He could only assume that the yelling was upsetting them. Louis sighed and ran a hand over his face, he just wanted to see his family happy and he couldn’t do anything to help them right now except sit and watch.

There was a pop and then Harry’s hand was on Louis’s shoulder.

“Are they fighting again?” Louis nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. A thought came to Louis’s mind and he thought he might just have an idea of how he could help his family from hell, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Is it true that humans can make deals with demons?” Louis asked. Harry was quiet and Louis turned around to look at him, “Is it true?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” Harry said, “Why?”

“I want to make a deal with you,” Louis said, “Not in exchange for like, my soul or anything but…” Louis trailed off.

“Okay,” Harry said, “What kind of deal are you thinking of?” Louis looked back at the water. The image had changed back to his mom and stepdad. 

“I want my family to be happy,” Louis said, “ I just want to make sure that nothing happens to them and that they’ll be happy without me there.”

“You don’t want them to ever remember you?”

“It’s more than that,” Louis said, “Is it possible for you to give them a happy life? No big fights, no drama, no… no more divorces.” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Harry said, “But in exchange for what?”

“Me,” Louis said, “You give them a happy life, and I’ll do what you ask me to willingly. I’ll rule by your side and I’ll… I’ll conceive an heir.” Louis looked back at Harry, “Do we have a deal?” Harry nodded.

“Yep,” Harry said, “We have a deal.” There was a pop and Harry disappeared. Louis looked back at the bowl. The image changed from his mom and stepdad fighting, to them asleep in their beds. He changed the image to check on his sisters and they were all asleep. Louis smiled and waved his hand over the bowl and the image disappeared.

 

It was the next day and Louis was just waking up when Harry appeared in his room.

“Wake up Louis,” Harry said. Louis turned over in the bed and looked at him, “C’mon, big day ahead today. I wanna show you around.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean ‘show me around’?”

“I’m unlocking the doors and showing you around the place,” Harry said, “The deal you made last night makes it impossible for you to leave without breaking the deal, so I can trust you to behave if I decide to give you a little tour of hell.” Louis sat up and pulled back the covers.

“Okay then.” Harry handed Louis a plate of food and once Louis was done eating it, Harry snapped his fingers and the double doors slid open.

“C’mere,” Harry said, holding out his hand. Louis got off the bed and took Harry’s hand.

Harry led him out the doors and through the next corridor, not letting go of Louis’s hand the whole time. They passed by a couple demons on the way to the first room, who stared at Louis as they passed, but they took one look at Harry before looking away again. 

All the rooms that they went into looked the same, red walls, cave like, red and black furniture. Harry led Louis around for the whole day before leading him back to the bedroom. Harry stopped just outside the room.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked,” Harry said, “But don’t leave the room, it won’t be safe for you without me next to you. Many of the demons don’t know about you yet and they’ll think you’re a witch or a stray human that escaped from another demon. Either way, they’ll kill you.” Louis nodded.

“Got it, don’t leave the room without you.” Harry smiled.

“Good, wouldn’t want anything happening to you,” Harry said before leaning down to kiss Louis’s cheek, “Go on, I’ll close the doors behind you.” Louis stepped into the room and Harry closed the doors. There was one thing on his mind as Louis headed to the bed.

Did Harry really just kiss his cheek?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's feeling off.

A month had passed since Harry had unlocked the doors. Harry walked around the corridors with Louis on most days. While this actually brought Louis and Harry closer, while these walks helped Louis become less afraid of Harry and let Harry get to know Louis a bit more each time, it did raise one problem.

“You’re spending way too much time with him,” Liam said, “You’ve actually been blowing off some of your duties just to spend time with him.”

“I have to make him comfortable here,” Harry said, “He’s agreed to stay here willingly, to leave his life on the surface behind and stay in hell to rule by my side and have my child. It’s the least I could do to make it so that he can feel safe down here.”

“Do I need to remind you what happened to the last king?” Liam said, “He fell in love with a witch and he turned soft. Then, when he lost her, he went mad trying to get her back.” Harry looked at Liam and sighed. Liam came to the conclusion immediately, “ Oh hell, you’ve already fallen in love with him.” Harry practically growled.

“I haven’t fallen in love with him.” Liam sighed.

“You have,” he said, “Look, I’m not saying that what happened to the last king of hell will happen to you just because you’ve fallen in love, but you need to be careful. Don’t let the other demons think you’re going soft because of him, because they’ll either kill you or kill him.” Harry clenched his fists. He was about to say something when he heard Louis.

_Harry…_

“He’s calling me,” Harry said, “I’ve gotta go.”

 

Louis didn’t feel right.

He felt like his stomach was burning, not as bad as it was when he’d been given the tonic, but enough to make him uncomfortable. And on top of that, he felt like he was going to throw up. So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He called for Harry.

Within seconds, Harry was by Louis’s side.

“Louis, what’s wrong?”

“It burns,” Louis said, then groaned, “Fuck, I think I’m gonna puke.” Louis sat up and Harry snapped his fingers, making a bucket appear just in time for Louis to throw up into it.

Louis heard another pop and for a moment he was afraid that Harry had left, but when he looked up, there were two more demons in the room, Liam and the demon who did the ultrasounds on Louis after he’d taken the tonic.

“Louis, I need you to lay down, okay?” Louis nodded and laid down. Liam took the bucket from Harry and the other demon brought the ultrasound machine over to the bed. He lifted up Louis’s shirt and placed the end of the cold ultrasound wand on his skin. The demon moved it around for a few seconds before stopping.

“Sir,” the demon said, “Look, here.” Harry turned and looked at the screen.

“What am I looking at?” Harry asked.

“A baby,” the demon said, “He’s pregnant.” Louis let out a breath. Okay, he agreed to do this. He knew this would happen. And, fuck, he was scared. Harry reached out and grabbed Louis’s hand and he traced his thumb over the back of Louis’s hand and Louis found that oddly comforting.

“Okay,” Harry said, and when Louis looked at him, he was smiling, “Good.” The demon handed a cloth for Louis to wipe the gel off of his stomach and he pushed the machine away. Liam and the other demon disappeared, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

“You okay?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Yeah, I’m just, just scared about the whole pregnancy thing. I mean, I know that’s what I agreed to do, but…” Harry nodded.

“I get it,” he said, “You’re still scared.” Louis nodded.

“The baby’s half demon,” Louis said, “It that… will that cause any like-”

“Weird symptoms?” Harry guessed. Louis nodded, “I’m not sure. I don’t think there’s ever been a half demon, half human baby born.” Louis let out a laugh.

“Yeah okay, that’s really comforting,” he said sarcastically.

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you,” he said, “Well, anything else bad at least. And nothing bad from me anymore. I want you to be comfortable here.” Louis nodded.

“Okay.”

“I’m going to be putting guards by the doors,” Harry said, “It’s not to keep you in, it’s more for your protection.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“Protection?”

“Word spreads fast down here,” Harry said, “Some demons will try and hurt you, try to kill you and the baby. And I’m sure some witches will hear as well and they’ll try and attack.”

“You know, that’s not exactly making me feel any better.”

“Sorry.”

“How can you be sure that the demons you tell to guard the door won’t be ones that want me dead?”

“I’m going to ask two demons that I trust completely to guard you. I think you’ve already met them, Niall and Zayn?” Louis nodded, “They’ll be the ones guarding you.”

“Okay then,” Louis said, “I guess you you trust they won’t try and kill me…” Harry smiled.

“They won’t,” Harry said, “I promise, you’ll be safe.” Louis sat up and Harry shifted so that they were sitting next to each other on the bed.

“Thank you Harry.” Harry smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said, “You know, I don’t know what it is about you, but you make me want to try and make up for what I did to you.” Louis stayed quiet, “I know it’ll take a lot, considering what I did, but I hope I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Harry disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna need to take a couple days before updating again, just to try and plan out a couple chapters so I'm not completely stuck and so I can update another fanfiction on another website that I haven't updated in two months.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has cabin fever and Harry brings him to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that was more than a couple days... Whoops?  
> Almost two thousand hits and over a hundred kudos, it’s more than I thought this story would get and I’m just- wow, haha.  
> Sorry about the delay in updating, I’ve had things going on and on top of it all, writer’s block. Well, here you go:

Louis was getting cabin fever, cooped up in this little room in hell. He wanted to get outside and he knew he only had a small window of time to do that before he started showing the pregnancy. 

He put a hand on his abdomen and sighed. Liam had come by after Harry had left the day before, after the confirming of the pregnancy, and given Louis another tonic. Louis had glared at the bottle in Liam’s hand before Liam explained that it was to help with any demonic symptoms he had. Louis had taken the tonic, somewhat reluctantly. Ever since though, the demonic symptoms hadn’t been all that bad. His tummy felt warm sure, but he didn’t feel like he’d been burning up from the inside like before. It was actually a pleasant kind of warm.

He was thinking about calling for Harry when Harry appeared.

“I was just about to call for you,” Louis said, smiling a little. Harry smiled back.

“I know.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“You know?” Harry nodded.

“I could feel it.” Louis didn’t ask further.

“I was thinking… maybe I could go up to the surface for a bit?” Harry frowned and shook his head.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Louis.”

“I’ll only be for a little bit. I’m just- I need to get out of here for a while. I need to see the sun, I want to walk around and be outside. I just- please.” Harry huffed and paced a bit as Louis waited patiently.

“I’ll come with you,” Harry said.

“What?”

“I’m not going to let you go up there alone,” Harry said, “It’s not that I don’t trust you not to come back, I just don’t like the idea of you being alone up there. So, I’ll go with you.” Louis sighed, knowing that it was his best chance to get to the surface if Harry was with him.

“Okay." Harry smiled.

"Okay then, let's go." Harry held out his hand and Louis took it. There was a pop and before he knew it. Louis was standing in the middle of an alley in London. He looked over at Harry and his clothes had been changed from all black to a pair of blue jeans and a tight green shirt.

Louis walked forward and out of the alley, Harry following him. They walked across the street and towards the park. Louis took a big breath and sighed.

"God, it feels great to be outside," he said, once they had walked into the middle of the park. He turned to Harry, "Thank you for bringing me up to the surface." Harry smiled.

"It's my pleasure." They walked for a while, peacefully, until someone bumped into Harry. Harry turned to look at the guy who'd bumped into him, who just kept walking away. Harry gritted his teeth and raised a hand and Louis saw that his hand was starting to glow red. He quickly took Harry's hand in his and winced as he could feel the heat.

"Calm down," Louis said, "You can't just go blasting random people when they bump into you on the surface." Harry turned to look at Louis and Louis saw that his eyes were glowing bright red.

"Calm down," Louis repeated. Harry slowly nodded and Louis could feel his hand getting cooler and watched as his eyes slowly went from red back to green, "Good." Louis smiled at Harry and started pulling him forward, "C'mon, let's keep going." They walked for a little while longer, hand in hand before Louis felt his stomach rumble. He stopped walking and when Harry noticed, he came to a stop next to him.

"You okay?" Harry asked, turning to look at him in concern. Louis nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry," he paused, "Can you even eat anything?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Demons just don't have to." 

"Have you ever eaten anything?" Harry shook his head. Louis smiled and squeezed Harry's hand and started walking again, pulling Harry along. 

"C'mon," Louis said, "You're gonna try some pizza."

 

They walked out of the pizza place, still holding hands, a small pan pizza each. Louis led Harry back into the park, towards a picnic bench and they both sat down. Louis opened the box, grabbed a piece of pizza, and started eating it. He glanced up at Harry and saw that he was just looking at his box. He rolled his eyes.

"Just try it," Louis said, "If you really don't like it, I'll be happy to eat it for you." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Pregnancy cravings coming early?" Louis nearly choked on the bite of pizza he'd just taken and frantically waved for Harry to be quiet.

"Shhhhh!" Louis shushed, quickly glancing around, "Not so loud about the pregnancy thing up here!" Harry frowned.

"Sorry," he said, "Forgot." Louis snorted and took another bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, I can tell," he said, mouth full. Harry opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice. He took a bite of it and chewed. Louis was half hoping he wouldn't like it, he was that hungry. Harry shrugged.

"Not bad," he said, then glanced up at Louis. He smiled and pushed the box over to Louis, "You can have it." 

"You sure?" Harry nodded.

"I'm sure."

Louis ate the personal pizzas pretty quickly and once he'd thrown away the boxes, he and Harry continued walking, this time out of the park. 

"You think this could be considered a date?" Harry asked. Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry in surprise. 

"A date?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, a date," he repeated, "I know I've done some really shitty things to you Louis and I've promised that I wouldn't do anything like that again, and I won't. You made a deal to stay in hell with me and rule by my side, I figured we could do this the right way from now on. I really like you a lot Louis, and I want you to make the choice yourself." Louis took a deep breath and thought about it as they continued walked. Louis liked Harry too, he really did. But he was the king of hell, he was evil, he'd proven that with his actions when he took Louis. He'd been good to Louis since he said he wouldn't hurt him again. He had kept his word so far. Could Louis trust that he would continue to keep his word? Louis took a deep breath, preparing to take a risk.

"Yeah," Louis said, "It can be considered a date." Harry smiled and lifted his arm to put it around Louis's shoulders, letting Louis tuck himself under Harry's arm.

"Okay," Harry said, "A date it is then."

They walked down the pavement, until they reached the window of a pet store, where there were kittens playing in the window. Louis watched them play with a smile on his face. When Harry got close however, the cats turned to him and arched their backs, hissing at him.

"Huh," Louis hummed. Harry sighed.

"Cats can sense evil," he explained, "C'mon, let's keep walking."

It started to get dark out as they continued walking, turning back to walk to the park they'd started at. The park was empty but for a woman, sitting at one of the picnic tables. When Harry saw her, he stiffened and started trying to push Louis behind him.

"Harry? What're you-" 

"She's a witch," Harry said, "Get behind me." Louis did so as the woman stood up and her hands started to glow.

"You really shouldn't have come out of hell!" she yelled, sending a ball of energy towards Harry. He deflected it, sending the energy ball towards a lamp post, which broke in half with a spark and fell to the ground.

"Harry-"

"Louis go take cover," Harry interrupted again, "This is gonna get messy." Louis quickly got behind a large tree and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of static and flames as Harry and the witch fought. He heard the nasty things the witch was screaming at Harry, even heard her yell about him and asking what Harry had done to him. The last thing he heard the witch scream about was whether or not she'd have to kill Louis too before she shrieked and everything went silent.

Louis had no idea how much time had passed before he heard the footsteps coming towards him. He took a deep breath as the footsteps got closer and he jumped when the person touched his shoulders. Louis's eyes flew open and cried out in surprise.

"Hey," Harry soothed, "Hey, you're okay. Everything's fine Louis." Louis took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Where's the witch?"

"She's dead," Harry said, "You, you aren't scared of me, are you? I had to kill her she was talking about killing you, I-."

"I'm not scared of you," Louis said, "Can we just, can we just go home now?" Harry looked surprised when Louis looked up at him and Louis realized what he'd said.

"Home?"

"Hell," Louis corrected, "I meant hell." Harry smiled.

"It's fine, you can call it home if you really want to."

"I'm not sure I really want to..." Louis said, then sighed, "Can we go back?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Let's go." Harry held out his hand and Louis took it. There was a pop and then they were back in hell.

Standing in front of a very pissed off Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update next, whenever inspiration strikes I suppose?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam reprimands Harry and Louis's bored.

"What were you thinking? What the hell were you thinking Harry?!" Liam was fuming. His face was bright red, probably from the anger, his arms were crossed and his fists were clenched.

"I, umm..."

"You shouldn't have gone up to the surface! That was so incredibly stupid Harry, not only did I have no idea where you'd gone, thanks for not telling me where you were going by the way, you skipped out on your kingly duties, and without protection you could have been identified by a witch and killed up there." Harry raised his arm to scratch at the back of his head.

"I took care of the witch part of it, I'm not completely useless in a fight Liam." Liam's face somehow turned even redder at Harry's comment.

"That's not the fucking point Harry! You were identified by a witch up there, meanwhile down here, I was making excuses to demons about where you were. They're doubting your ability to rule hell if you're just going to run off without a word with a human!" Louis backed away from the two demons and sat on his bed, still on edge from what had happened on the surface. He didn't want to know what a full out fight between two demons looked like. And then Liam turned towards Louis.

"It's because of you he's creating doubt in other demons' minds you know."

"Liam shut up, don't talk to him like-"

"No, no he deserves to know. If he's the reason you're not doing your job, he deserves to know in case it gets him killed." Louis gulped and sat back further on his bed.

"Killed?"

"Yeah, killed. Demons will think that because of you, their king isn't doing his job, which means they can be left vulnerable to witches, and good wizards, and witches' guides. They'll want to overthrow him, and if that happens, he'll be killed, and you'll be left defenseless to the new king. The new king would easily find out about Harry's plan for an heir and kill you to get rid of the heir." Louis placed his hands over his abdomen, as if to protect the baby.

"Liam-!"

"Harry," Louis interrupted. Harry turned to look at him, "Please just go and do whatever you have to do as the king, okay. I'll obviously still be here when you get back." Harry frowned, but nodded and popped out of the room. Liam glanced over at Louis quick before he popped out of the room as well.

Louis looked around the room, trying to find something to do. All he had though was the bowl that let him see his family, and he hadn't been able to look into it for a while without getting homesick. He laid down on his back and tried to get to sleep for a while before deciding that it just wasn't gonna happen.

He got off the bed and paced a bit, thinking. Harry had said that the door would be unlocked and that there would be guards outside the doors. Maybe he could talk to them, Louis thought that if Harry trusted them to guard him, they were trustworthy enough for Louis to talk to.

Louis walked over to the doors and pushed against one of them. It opened enough for Louis to look out at the hallway. The two demons standing in front of the door were the two demons he recognized as the two who held him down while Liam was giving him the tonic. Louis grimaced at the memory and pushed that thought away.

At the sound of the door being pushed open, one of the demons, the blond one, turned around.

"What're you doing?" he asked. Louis shrugged.

"I- I don't know honestly," Louis said, "I'm just bored out of my mind." The demon nodded.

"Okay, and why would you think leaving the room would be the cure for your boredom?"

"Niall," the other demon said, still looking forward, "We're supposed to be protecting him, not talking to him."

"Well, can't you do both?" Louis asked. The blond demon, Niall, turned back around as the other one, the one with black hair and tattooed sleeve, turned his head to glance at Louis.

"Sorry, Louis," he said, "The king's orders were to have all of our attention on keeping anyone the king doesn't trust out of the room." Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Can't anyone just pop in or out of the room as they please?" The black haired one turned his head back so they were both facing the hallway again.

"Only people the king or Liam call into the room can pop in and out," he said, "We can stop anyone else." Niall glanced back at Louis.

"Liam will be in there in a bit with food for you," Niall said, "Maybe he can keep you company if you ask." He turned back towards the hallway again and Louis closed the door. He walked back over to the bed and climbed onto it and sat in the middle. It wasn't long at all before Liam popped into the room, holding a plate with a hamburger and crisps on it.

"Here's your food," Liam said, handing it over to Louis. Liam sighed before crossing his arms.

"Sorry about freaking you out," he said, "But I figured that if anyone could convince him to get back to the throne room and act like the king again, you could." Louis nodded.

"Yeah," Louis picked up a crisp and bit it, "Hey Liam?"

"What?"

"Would you mind maybe hanging around here for a while?" Louis asked, "I'm unbelievably bored and there's nothing to do in here." Liam pursed his lips before popping out of the room. Louis frowned and looked down at his plate. He took a bite out of his burger just as Liam popped back into the room. Liam walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I just needed to get someone in the throne room to keep Harry focused," Liam said, "You're bored?" Louis swallowed what he'd been chewing and nodded.

"Yeah." Liam nodded and waved his hand. On the opposite wall, a large television appeared and underneath it, there were several game consoles set up on an even larger entertainment center and on the shelf underneath those were what had to be a couple hundred different video games.

"Maybe this will help?" Louis set the plate down on the bed as he got up and walked over to the consoles. Nintendo consoles and Xboxes and PlayStations of many generations. He squatted down to look at the games. Louis could see everything from Legend of Zelda to Call of Duty to Mario Kart to Halo.

"Wow." He heard the sound of footsteps next to him and when he stood up straight again Liam was standing next to him.

"I can stay with you until Harry can come back to keep you company, which should be in a couple hours," Liam said, "Choose a game and set it up." Louis chose Wind Waker for the GameCube and put the disk in the console. He grabbed a controller and the cord somehow lengthened so that Louis could bring it to the bed and not tug the console off the entertainment center. Louis wrote it off as one of the perks of being in hell.

"Why was Harry blowing off doing his job?" Louis asked as the game started up.

"To be with you." Liam answered. He looked around the room and he decided that it needed a clock apparently, because he waved his hand again and a large red and black analog clock appeared next to the television. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, confused at Liam's answer.

"Why though? He could do his job and then spend time with me, couldn't he?"

"He could," Liam said, "But, he's in love with you, and he wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. He figured that since he's in charge, he could."

"Wait," Louis said, "He's in love with me?" Liam looked at Louis and raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't know?" Liam asked, surprised, "I'm sorry, but how could you not know? He literally spent every waking moment with you for a week, and don't think I don't know about him asking if your little trip to the surface was a date." Louis turned back to the screen and started up a save file. Liam had a point, how could he not have known that? It was actually pretty obvious, once Louis thought about it.

Two hours passed and Liam said he had to leave and that Harry would be in the room soon. Louis saved the game where he was and exited the game and turned off the console. Before he popped out of the room, Liam let Louis know that if Harry was busy he could call Liam instead if he needed anything.

Once Liam was gone, Louis noticed that he was actually tired. He pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. Louis tried to sleep for five minutes before he felt his stomach getting warm again. He whined and kicked his covers off. He closed his eyes again and hoped that the warmth would go away, but it only got hotter. He started feeling nauseous and he sighed.

"Harry?" Louis called. Before Louis even finished saying his name, Harry was in the room.

"What's wrong Louis?" Harry asked, walking over to the side of the bed and automatically reached to move Louis's hair out of his face. Louis felt a burst of fondness for the king of hell.

"'M not feeling so great," Louis murmured, "I think I'm going to-" Louis sat up quickly and Harry materialized a bucket out of thin air just in time for Louis to puke into it. Louis grabbed the bucket from Harry and Harry moved his hands to keep Louis's hair out of his face as Louis was sick. When Louis was finished throwing up, he handed the bucket to Harry and Harry popped it out of the room.

"Where did you send the bucket?" Louis asked, curious. Harry shrugged.

"Not sure," Harry answered, Figured I should get it out of here though so I just sent it somewhere." Louis smiled before lying down again, his stomach still feeling unpleasantly warm. Louis let his hands rest on his abdomen and he frowned.

"Something still wrong?" Harry asked.

"My stomach just feels warm again." Harry moved to the other side of the bed and climbed on it next to Louis. Louis turned on his side and Harry cuddled him from behind, resting his own hands on Louis's belly and he started gently moving his hand in gentle circles. Louis smiled and let himself relax into Harry. He fell asleep with Harry's arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you might have seen, I've decided how many chapters there'll be in this fic. I've got the whole thing planned out too, I've just gotta write it all up.
> 
> Boy am I excited to get to the later chapters. >:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go horribly wrong.

It was a month after the visit to the surface and something was wrong.

Louis woke up in so much pain, he screamed out. He pulled back his shirt, revealing his stomach. He watched as a burn appeared on his skin, he looked like he'd been burned by an open flame.

"Harry!" Louis nearly screamed out Harry's name. There was a pop almost immediately and Harry and Liam were at Louis's side. Harry took one look at Louis's stomach and ordered Liam to get a doctor. Liam popped out of the room again and Harry went to the other side of the bed and climbed onto the bed beside Louis. He took Louis's hand in his and Louis squeezed it. He gingerly turned so that he could press his face into Harry's shoulder and he let out a pained sob as another burn appeared.

Liam and the doctor popped into the room with an ultrasound machine. The doctor wheeled the machine closer to the bed and told Harry to move Louis closer to the edge of the bed. Harry let go of Louis's hand and maneuvered so that he could gently scoop Louis into his arms to move him. Louis let out another cry when he was moved and Harry grit his teeth, knowing that he had to ignore Louis's cries in order to help him. He set Louis down carefully and went back to his previous position next to him. The doctor put the gel of the ultrasound wand.

"I'm not going to lie Louis," the doctor said, "This is really going to hurt, but I need to make sure the baby isn't being harmed, okay?" Louis let out a cry as another burn appeared on his stomach, but he nodded.

"Just hurry," Louis said, teeth gritted. The doctor moved closer to put the wand on Louis's stomach, but there was a flash and a scream, and the doctor went up in flames.

"Fucking hell!" Liam yelled, jumping back. Louis let out a scream as another burn appeared on his stomach, he turned his face to Harry's shoulder again and bit Harry's shirt to keep from screaming more.

"Liam, bring another doctor in."

"I think the baby's doing that to him Harry," Liam said, "And the baby's gonna incinerate any doctor that brings the wand close to him. Calm it down somehow." Liam popped away and Harry had to let go of Louis's hand again so he could move so he could whisper to Louis's stomach. According to the doctor during the last check up, demon babies were much more developed sense wise than human babies, so the baby could hear as Harry spoke to it. Louis slowly and carefully moved his hand up to his mouth to try and keep himself from screaming again.

Liam came back with another doctor and the doctor grabbed the wand again and gently pressed it to Louis's stomach. Louis screamed at the contact and Harry reached with his hand to take Louis's in his again as he kept whispering to the baby.

"Liam told me what was going on and it looks like he's right," the doctor said as he moved the wand, "The baby's making these burns and it may be doing internal damage as well." The doctor put away the wand and handed Harry a cloth to gently clean the gel from Louis's stomach. The doctor moved to search through the previous doctor's bag and after a minute he pulled out a vial.

"The tonic that was given to you a month ago seems to have worn off," the doctor explained, "So this is a stronger dose of the same potion, hopefully this will bind the baby's powers until it's born but you may have to find another option if this doesn't work." Harry stopped whispering to Louis's stomach and moved to help lift him up so he could drink the tonic. Louis hissed as he was moved and took the tonic as it was given to him. The doctor told them that the tonic would take an hour to take effect and then he'd be back to try and help with the burns before he popped away. Liam popped away not long after that and Louis and Harry were left alone.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the baby burned Louis again. Louis let out a sob and Harry tried to comfort him.

"Hey, hey shh," Harry shushed, "Just try to take deep breaths." Harry was in way over his head, he had no idea how to comfort someone. He was the king of hell god damnit, he was normally the one inflicting the pain, not trying to help someone in pain. Louis seemed to know that Harry had no idea what to do.

"Just try to distract me," he said, his voice strained, "Just talk to me about... I- what are we now?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Like, we went on a date, and I like you, and I want to know where we stand now."

"Well, I like you too," Harry said, "And if you wanted, we could be in a relationship."

"Like, boyfriends?" Louis asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, boyfriends," Harry said, "But only if you want to be. It's up to you, okay?" Louis scoffed, then winced when that caused pain from the burns.

"I want to be," Louis said. Harry smiled and wanted to kiss Louis, but he didn't want to push it. Honestly, Louis wasn't looking so great. He looked ill and when Harry moved to push his hair off of his forehead, he felt warm. Harry flicked his wrist and a frozen flannel appeared in his hand. He placed it on Louis's forehead and he sighed, the coolness feeling amazing on his hot skin.

It felt like longer than an hour, but the tonic took its affect and burns stopped appearing on Louis's skin. He still looked ill though and that had Harry worried.

The doctor and Liam popped in again and the doctor came over to the bed.

"I'm hoping this will help the burns go away," the doctor said. He hovered his hands over Louis's stomach and his hands glowed. For a second, it looked like the burns were getting better, but then things took a turn for the worse when they went back to their original state and more appeared. Louis screamed in pain.

One moment, Harry was sitting next to Louis and the next, he had the doctor hovering in the air, his hand around the doctor's throat.

"Sir-"

"You're hurting him," Harry nearly growled, "Do something to help him!"

"I can't," the doctor choked out, "At this point, only good magic can help him." Harry tightened his grip on the doctor's throat and the doctor let out another choked sound.

"What about internally?" Harry asked, "You said there might be internal damage."

"There's almost certainly internal damage," the doctor croaked out, "I can't help him. He'll get worse, and then he'll die." Harry squeezed the doctor's throat even tighter and his hand started glowing red. The doctor's neck started smoking and Liam spoke up.

"We're running low on doctors Harry," he said, "We need him alive." Harry grit his teeth and let go of the doctor's neck. Harry turned back to Louis and saw that he looked scared. Harry ordered the doctor and Liam out of the room and they left.

Harry took his previous place on the bed and he tried to comfort Louis again.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure you're okay," Harry said, "I promise I won't let you die." A tear fell down Louis's cheek and he took Harry's hand in his.

Harry waited with Louis until he fell asleep and he summoned the doctor again. When the doctor appeared, Harry gently moved from the bed.

"Can you keep him asleep until I find a way to heal him?" Harry asked. He didn't want Louis to be in unbelievable amounts of pain while he looked for a cure.

The doctor nodded. Harry stepped away from the bed and walked until he was stood by the wall farthest from the bed. Harry watched as the doctor pulled another tonic out of his bag and woke up Louis briefly to have him drink it. Louis fell asleep almost immediately and Harry felt as though he might cry. He did this to Louis. He was the reason Louis was dying and he had to do whatever it took to make things right between them.

The doctor left and Harry popped out of the room into the throne room. Liam was waiting for him next to the throne.

"Harry, I'm so sorry-"

"Find Ed," Harry interrupted, "Find him, bring him here, and then go to Louis's room and stay with him until I can be with him." Liam nodded and popped away.

Harry had an idea, the doctor said that only good magic could help Louis now, and Harry knew just where to get some. He sat on his throne and waited.

Liam came back with the tracker demon, Ed, and popped away again. Ed bowed to Harry.

"Sir," Ed said, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember that fairy that those witches saved a couple years back?" Harry asked. Ed nodded.

"Perrie, right?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, her. I need you to track her down and bring her here." Ed nodded and bowed again.

"Yes Sir." Ed popped out of the room. Harry sat back in his throne, unsure what to do now. He couldn't do anything for Louis until Ed brought the fairy back and he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything done hell wise with his mind preoccupied with Louis.

Harry leaned forward and put his face in his hands, and for the first time in years, a tear falling down his cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a deal with a fairy.

Two days had passed and Ed still hadn't returned with the fairy. Louis was still out cold and the doctor had had to give him an IV drip. Harry stayed with him the entire night and during the day when Harry had to deal with the other demons, Liam was with Harry to let Harry know if anything happened.

He's in his throne room, giving a group of demons an assignment to take care of a witch coven when Ed appeared in the corner of the room, holding a cage with a small floating light flittering around inside it. Harry ordered the demons to leave for their assignment as he stood up from his throne. The demons vanished and Ed walked forward.

"Here she is Sir," Ed said as he held up the cage. Harry knelt in front of the cage.

"Perrie, we're not going to hurt you," Harry said. He heard a high pitched scoff in response, "It's actually true. I want to make a deal with you. I'm quite desperate actually, I need your help." There was a quiet moment before the fairy spoke.

"Let me out and we'll talk." Harry stood up and nodded at Ed. Ed opened the cage door and the fairy flew out of the cage. In a flash, she changed from an inch tall creature to a five foot girl.

"What kind of deal are we talking about here?" Perrie asked. Harry sighed, "I'm willing to do a favor for the fairies in exchange for your help."

"What do you need help with?"

"I'll have to show you," Harry said, "But I need your word that you'll go through with the deal before I do." Perrie pursed her lips as she thought. After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay," she said, "Show me." Harry walked out of the throne room and looked to make sure no demons were around before heading down the hallway towards Louis's room, Perrie and Ed following behind. Niall and Zayn were stood in front of the door and when they saw the fairy Niall looked at her in confusion as Zayn just stared wide eyed at her.

"Let us pass," Harry commanded. Niall and Zayn stepped to let them pass between them and Harry pulled the doors open. Perrie and Ed followed him into the room and Ed closed the doors behind him.

Harry walked into the room and went to Louis's side immediately. Liam moved from the chair next to the bed to let Harry sit in it. Louis had gotten worse in the last two days, his skin now pale and his temperature running hot. Perrie looked on at the king of hell and this human, confused.

"Why is he here?" Perrie asked Harry. Harry took Louis's hand in his and kissed the back of it. Perrie understood almost immediately, "Oh... You're in love with him." Harry stayed quiet, not answering. Ed watched, surprised by this statement. He had no idea this human had been in hell.

"He's pregnant," Harry said, "And the baby... he had some odd symptoms. The baby burned his stomach and burned him internally. He's dying and I need you to heal him." Perrie nodded.

"I can do that," she said, taking her wand out from a pocket in her dress. She walked over to the bed where Louis was passed out. Harry muttered something to Liam and Liam summoned the doctor. Perrie pulled back the duvet from Louis's upper body and lifted his shirt up to expose his stomach. She took in the burns that covered the skin on Louis's baby bump. She waved her wand over Louis's abdomen and the burns disappeared.

"He's healed now," Perrie said. The doctor went over to Louis and poured a tonic into his mouth, making sure he swallowed it. A minute later, Louis's eyes blinked open.

"Mmm... Harry?" Harry squeezed Louis's hand.

"I'm right here Lou." Louis smiled. Perrie let out laugh.

"Wow, never in a million years did I think I'd see a king of hell fall in love." Harry didn't answer her on the subject once again but Louis turned to her.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"The king brought me here to heal you." Louis's eyes widened and he sat up in bed, looked down at his completely healed stomach, and put his hands over his stomach.

"Oh..." Louis smiled up at her, "Thank you." Perrie smiled back at him.

"You're welcome... Lou?"

"Louis." Perrie smiled.

"Well, you're welcome Louis. I have to ask you though, considering our company, you aren't being held captive here are you?" Harry actually growled as Louis shook his head.

"No," Louis said, "Not being held captive. I'm here of my own free will." Perrie looked confused at Louis's answer, but nodded.

"No offense Harry," Liam spoke up, "But if anyone finds out you brought a fairy here for help, they'll overthrow you very quickly." Harry sighed.

"I know," he said, then looked around at the other two demons in the room, "Which is why no one is going to be telling anyone what happened in here, you understand me?" The doctor and Ed nodded. Harry ordered Liam to take Perrie back up to the surface and Liam grabbed Perrie's arm and they disappeared. Harry looked at Ed again as the doctor disappeared and saw that he looked conflicted.

"Ed, I trust you," Harry said, "But if I hear any word that you've told anyone about the fairy I will not hesitate to incinerate you." Ed nodded.

"You've made that perfectly clear Sir," Ed said, "But, something Liam said, I know of a demon who means to start an uprising against you." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Nick."

"Grimshaw?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Why am I not surprised, the asshole- thank you for telling me Ed, you can go now." Ed popped out of the room.

"Who's Nick Grimshaw?" Louis asked.

"He's a demon who's been against me being the king since I was coronated," Harry said, "But I'll deal with him later. How are you feeling?" Louis smiled.

"Better," Louis said. He looked over at the IV drip taped to his hand and furrowed his eyebrows, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days." Louis's eyes widened.

"Two- fucking hell." Harry grimaced.

"I'd rather not go into detail about the last two days if you don't mind."

"Wasn't going to ask for details."

"Good." Harry smiled and looked down at their hands intertwined, "I'm glad you're back." Louis smiled.

"You promised you weren't going to let anything happen to me." Harry nodded.

"I did."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets up with Nick and spends time with Louis.

A month passed and Perrie called in the favor Harry owed the fairies. They summoned him in to take care of a group of warlocks that were attacking their grove. He'd incinerated the entire group and he and Perrie decided they were even.

Unfortunately, word had gotten out that he'd helped the good side and Nick had started recruiting demons for an uprising. Harry met with Nick at one of the lava falls deep in the pits of hell. 

"You know perfectly well that I don't think you're fit to be the king of hell Harry," Nick said as Harry appeared behind him.

"Oh, so you think you'd be better?" 

"Yeah actually, I do." Harry shrugged as he walked over to stand next to Nick.

"Well, you can think that all you want Nick, but I'm not giving up the throne. And especially not to you." Nick just smirked.

"Oh, I know. You're even making plans for the next generation." Harry turned to look at Nick.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know your plan to have an heir, and I know about your... lover, as well." Harry grabbed Nick by the throat and lifted him up. Nick just laughed.

"You come anywhere near Louis or my baby and I'll incinerate you." Nick cooed.

"Aww, you're becoming attached. It'll be a shame when I overthrow you and destroy your little dream of a family. Just think about it, once you're dead and gone, I'll find Louis, and carve your heir out of him, let him bleed out and watch as your child dies." Harry squeezed Nick's throat more and his hand warmed up, getting ready to incinerate him. Nick just smirked as he popped out of Harry's grasp. Harry's fist closed around nothing and he swore.

"Shit, Nick when I find you I'm gonna fucking-" Harry yelled out and calmed himself down a little bit before he popped away to the hallway outside Louis's room. He walked towards the door, nodding at Niall and Zayn as he pulled the doors open. Louis was sitting at the foot of the bed, playing one of his video games with Liam. As soon as the doors opened, Louis looked over at Harry and smiled. He motioned for Harry to come sit next to him and Harry walked over and sat on the bed next to Louis. Louis leaned on Harry's shoulder as he turned his attention back to the game and he sat in silence as he watched the screen and listened to Liam and Louis's banter. The two had actually become pretty close in the last month, seeing as Liam always kept Louis company while Harry was dealing with other demons. Harry'd been especially busy in the previous week, trying to find Nick when Ed had told him that Nick was gathering demons and turning them against Harry.

Harry shook those thoughts from his mind and looked over at Louis. He looked a lot better than he had just after Perrie had healed him, had a healthy glow to his skin again. The baby bump had grown bigger too and all Harry wanted to do when he glanced down at it was put his hand on it.

Louis noticed Harry looking at him and he smiled softly.

"The rounds almost over," Louis said quietly, "Then we can spend some time alone together." Harry smiled and turned his head back to watch Louis beat Liam, shooting Liam's character in the head.

Once Liam had left, Louis got off the bed and turned off the console and television before he and Harry moved to lie down on the bed, Harry's arm around Louis's shoulder and Louis cuddled into Harry's side. They laid there in silence for a while and Louis had started drifting off to sleep when Harry's thoughts wandered back to keeping Nick from the throne. Louis moved against Harry's side.

"I can tell you're worrying about something," Louis sighed, propping himself up on his elbow and looked up at Harry.

"You can, can you?" Harry said, smiling. Louis nodded.

"I don't know if it's because I've spent so much time with you over the past couple months, or because I've spent about four months in hell, or if it's the baby, actually I hope it's not the baby I don't want to go through what happened last month ever again... I can just tell, okay? So what's wrong?" Harry's smile fell and he sighed.

"Do you remember Ed and I talking about Nick?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and Harry continued, "Well, Nick heard about how I helped the fairies, actually all of hell heard about it. Now, Nick's recruiting demons to join him in trying to overthrow me." Louis looked scared at the news and Harry quickly tried to comfort him, "I'm still not going to let anything happen to you okay? And even if Nick overthrows me from the throne, I know Liam, Niall, Zayn, Ed, and a few other demons who would do everything to keep you safe for me."

"I'm not worried about myself in this," Louis said, "I'm worried about you, okay? I-" Louis huffed and sat up next to Harry, "You can't let him kill you, alright? Do whatever you have to do, but don't let him kill you. Please Harry, I don't, I can't-" Harry could see Louis was working himself up into a state and he didn't know what to do to calm him down. So he did the first thing that came to mind and sat up and kissed him. Louis froze and Harry immediately backed off.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I shouldn't have done that. Shit, I-" Louis shook his head and leaned in to kiss him again and Harry melted into it, lifting his hand to cup Louis's cheek. Louis smiled and broke the kiss.

"You're fine," Louis said, "You were okay to kiss me." Harry smiled and nodded, just glad that Louis had calmed down.

"Okay," Harry said, "And about Nick, I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to me. There are still lots of demons who'll fight to keep me on the throne and honestly, if I have to form an army to keep the throne, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda sorta combined this chapter's and the next chapter's planning into one chapter, so there'll be one less chapter than I had planned. Oops?
> 
> AND INFINITY. IM DEAD. I WAS JUST THINKING LAST NIGHT, "I could really use some new music" AND I WAKE UP TO INFINITY AND THE DATE OF THE ALBUM RELEASE THANK YOU ONE DIRECTION FOR ANSWERING MY PRAYERS.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up burned again and Harry has a meeting with the fairies.

To Louis’s horror, he woke up in pain again. Louis was five months pregnant now and he’d been taking the tonic the doctor gave him once a month, but something was wrong again. He’d taken the tonic not even a week ago, the baby’s powers should be bound but here he was, being burned from the inside out again.

 

“Shit,” he cursed. He was glad that Harry was in the room with him, because as soon as Louis spoke, Harry was by his side immediately.

 

“Louis? What’s wrong?” Louis put his hand to his bump and he hissed as he felt his skin get hot and when he looked down, his skin was blistering. Harry followed his gaze.

 

“Fuck,” Harry moved to lay down next to Louis, so that he could whisper to the bump.

 

“I thought the tonic was supposed to bind the powers,” Louis gritted out, the sting from the single burn on his stomach slowly starting to fade. Harry kept whispering to his bump, pausing for a second to answer Louis’s question.

 

“It was supposed to,” Harry said, “Either the doctor’s just incompetent, or the baby’s getting stronger and the tonic won’t work anymore.” He went back to whispering to Louis’s bump again and to Louis’s relief, no other burns showed up.

 

“They like your voice at least,” Louis said, “They haven’t burned me since you started talking to them.” Harry smiled.

 

“That’s good,” he said, “But we’ll have to find another way to keep the baby from burning you, because I have a meeting to go to today.” Louis frowned and whined.

 

“Harry-”

 

“You know I’d stay with you if I could,” Harry said, “But I’ve got to meet with the fairies today. I’ll bring Perrie back to bind the baby’s powers again, she should be here to heal you again too.”

 

The fight between Harry and Nick had escalated. Nick was gaining numbers on his side and Harry had decided it was time to take drastic measures, like meeting with fairies to hopefully get them to help defeat Nick. Hopefully with Perrie’s help, Harry’d be able to convince the other fairies to help in the fight.

 

“I know,” Louis sighed, “I’m just really not looking forward to being burned more.” He shifted so that he was sitting up in the bed, the burn only hurting a little bit now.

 

“Well, I’ll have Liam come in here to keep you company,” Harry said, “And the doctor can be in here to treat your burns as they show up. I’m sorry Louis, it’s the best I can do for you while I go see the fairies.” Louis gave him a soft smile.

 

“I know,” Louis said, reaching up to run his hand through Harry’s hair, “Keeping the throne is and should be your first priority right now, it’s fine.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows and sat back on his feet, kneeling next to Louis on the bed.

 

“Louis, you’re always my first priority,” Harry said, “I’m fighting to keep the throne _because_ of what Nick will do to you if I don’t.” Louis nodded. A second later he cried out in pain as another burn appeared on his skin. Harry quickly leaned over to talk to his bump again.

 

“Just have to have someone’s attention on you, don’t you,” Harry whispered, “You should really stop burning him, love. He might hold it over your head for the rest of his and your life.” Louis rolled his eyes at hearing the last sentence.

 

“Harry, really…” Harry just smirked and shrugged before he continued to talk to the baby.

  
  
  


An hour later, Harry called Liam and the doctor into the room and got off the bed. It wasn’t long after Harry stopped paying attention to the baby when Louis was burned again. Harry winced as the doctor went to treat the newest burn.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, babe,” Harry said, kissing Louis’s forehead before popping out of the room.

 

He appeared in the fairies’ grove, a place far too sunny and bright for Harry’s liking. Harry squinted his eyes as four fairies walked over to him.

 

“Harry.” He recognized Perrie’s voice and saw her give him a curt nod.

 

“Perrie,” Harry replied, “Thank you for meeting me.”

 

“Oh, so the king of hell has manners?” One of the other fairies said, rolling her eyes. Another one elbowed the first fairy.

 

“Jesy, shut up.”

 

“Jade, we’re only here because Perrie says we can trust the king of hell, which I highly doubt we can, but I kinda trust Perrie’s judgement. I’m gonna make as many snarky comments as I please thank you very much.”

 

“I’m not all that pleased to be here either, honestly,” Harry said, “But I need your help again. You know I’m good on my word for making deals, so I’m willing to make another. Two actually.” Jesy raised her eyebrows but stayed silent.

 

“What kind of deals are we talking here?” Jade asked.

 

“The first one is similar to the first one I made,” Harry said, “Louis’s being burned again and the tonic isn’t working anymore.” Perrie winced.

 

“Poor thing,” she said, “You need me to go and heal him again?”

 

“For the next few months until the baby’s born, yeah,” Harry said, “Maybe binding the baby’s powers until it’s born?”

 

“I don’t think I can bind the powers for that long,” Perrie said, “But I can bind the powers for maybe a month and a half at a time. I’ll come down until the baby’s born to heal him and rebind the powers.”

 

“Thank you, it means a lot that you’ll do that.” Perrie rolled her eyes.

 

“Even you should know I’m not doing it for you,” she said, “Louis’s still an innocent, even if he’s carrying the king of hell’s demon spawn.” Harry was about to say something on Perrie’s comment about his baby, but the fourth fairy interrupted him.

 

“And this second deal?” Harry pursed his lips before answering.

 

“There’s been a… I guess you could call it a threat against my position as king,” Harry said, “There’s a group of rogue demons getting ready for a battle to overthrow me.” Jesy scoffed.

 

“Okay, and why would we help you with that?”

 

“You have to understand, if you think I’m an evil king, Nick is a hundred times worse and I’m not even exaggerating. He plans to overthrow me… and to kill Louis.” Perrie clenched her fists.

 

“Well, you know I’m in if it’ll keep Louis safe.” Harry smiled. Perrie was a great ally... for a fairy. Jade shrugged.

 

“Sure, I’ll help.” Perrie looked over at the other two fairies.

 

“Jesy? Leigh Anne?” Leigh Anne shifted in her place and her wings fluttered.

 

“How do we know this deal won’t end up biting us in the butt?” she asked.

 

“You’ll have my word that your coven of fairies will be protected.” Jesy rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s not a coven of fairies asshat,” she said, “We’re not witches.” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, coven, group, herd, flutter, I don’t care. But you’ll have my word that no harm will come to you from any of my demons. And for the first deal, in exchange you can call in another favor when you need.” Leigh Anne nodded.

 

“Seems like a fair deal,” she said, “I’m in.” The three fairies turned to Jesy.

 

“You do realize we’re helping the king of hell here!” she exclaimed, “The _king_ of _hell_!” She looked between the other three before sighing, “Fine! The fairies will help defeat this Nick demon.” Harry smiled again.

 

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.” Jesy narrowed her eyes.

 

“We better not.” Jesy, Jade, and Leigh Anne turned back around to walk into the grove and Perrie stayed behind.

 

“Well, we should probably get to Louis I’m assuming?” Perrie asked, “He’ll need his burns healed?” Harry nodded and grabbed Perrie’s wrist before they popped into Louis’s room.

 

Louis was lying back on the bed again, crying, his shirt had been cut off and the burns were nearly covering his stomach completely now. The doctor was trying to treat them but it wasn’t helping much and Liam was standing back, watching at the doctor worked, chewing on one of his finger nails anxiously. Perrie rushed over to Louis and started healing him. As the burns disappeared, Louis was able to take deep breaths and calm himself down enough to stop crying. He looked over at Perrie and smiled when he saw her.

 

“Perrie, thank you…” Perrie smiled.

 

“Anytime, love.” Harry walked over to Perrie, conjuring a ruby encrusted bangle.

 

“Here,” Harry said, handing it to her, “When Louis needs you again, the rubies will glow. This will let you pop in and out of here as you please as well.” Perrie took the bangle and looked it over.

 

“No other side effects?” Perrie asked, glaring up at Harry, “It won’t disable my powers or shrivel up my wings.” Harry shook his head.

 

“Why would I bind your powers when you’re the only fairy willing to help Louis?” Perrie pursed her lips before slipping the bangle onto her wrist.

 

“Fine,” she said before she popped out of the room in a puff of sweet smelling smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time skips, I'm eager to get to the baby being born...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's plans are revealed and Harry and Louis discuss what'll happen when Louis goes into labor.

Louis was eight months along now and he had been bed bound, doctor’s orders. And Louis really wasn’t happy about being bed bound, but Harry made sure he didn’t get out of bed too much. Harry took care of him.

Perrie came to bind the baby’s powers for the third time and to make sure that Louis didn’t need any other healing. As soon as she was with Louis, Harry left for the throne room.

Liam, Niall, Zayn, Ed, and Olly had gathered in front of the throne and when Harry popped into the room, he walked over and sat in the throne. Harry waved his hand and a table with chairs around it appeared and the demons went to take their places around the table.

They had to talk strategy for the upcoming war with Nick, because it was certain now. There would be a full out war and Nick would try to take the throne from Harry. And no matter the cost, Harry knew that couldn’t happen, he wouldn't let it happen.

“Has anyone found out anything?” Harry asked the room in general.

“Well, Nick has well over a couple thousand demons on his side now,” Ed said, “I think he’s started turning humans into demons as well, to get a larger army faster.” Harry frowned. That wasn’t good. At all.

“Anything else?” Harry asked, “Olly, you infiltrated a meeting of theirs right?” Harry had sent Olly to join Nick's side a month ago and told him report back what Nick was planning.

Olly nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Nick’s already got a plan on when to attack. He knows you’ll want to be with Louis when he had the baby, so Nick’s going to attack as soon as Louis goes into labor.” Harry gripped the armrests of his throne tight.

“Okay,” he sighed, thinking. He couldn’t not be with Louis for the birth of their child. But he couldn’t just leave his demons to fight while he stayed in the safety of Louis’s room either. Liam seemed to know what he was thinking, because he spoke up.

“You’re going to have to fight Harry,” Liam said, “Nick won’t expect you to be in the battle while your child’s being born.”

“I can’t just leave him alone though,” Harry said.

“I’ll stay with him then,” Liam said, “But your demons need their king in battle.” Harry pursed his lips. He wasn’t happy with this, not at all. But Liam was right, he couldn’t stay with Louis, he had to lead his army.

“You’re right,” Harry sighed. The rest of them discussed strategy and location for the battle while Harry was lost in his thoughts. Liam noticed Harry’s lack of attention and smiled.

“Go and talk to him Haz,” Liam said, “We’ll be able to handle the rest of the meeting from here.” Harry smiled gratefully and popped out of the throne room and into Louis’s room. Perrie jumped where she was sat next to Louis.

"Fucking christ," Perrie swore, "I'm never gonna get used to that." Perrie puffed away and Harry made a mental note to send a message to the fairies about when the battle was going to happen. Louis reached to Harry from his spot on the bed and Harry moved to sit next to him.

"Lou, I gotta talk to you about the whole Nick thing." Louis frowned.

"Okay," Louis said hesitantly, "Why? He's not attacking now is he?" Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry said, "I sent in a demon to figure out what Nick has planned though."

"What'd they find out?"

"Nick's gathered enough demons to try to take the throne," Harry said, "He's even started turning humans into demons so he'd have enough demons to fight for him." Louis frowned but nodded.

"And the demon I had infiltrate the other side reported that Nick has a general idea of when he's going to attack. He's going to use you going into labor as a distraction to start the fight." Louis was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"You aren't going to be with me during the labor, are you?" Harry shook his head.

"No," he said, "I can't, Louis. I have to lead my demons into the battle, I'm their king, it's my job." Louis clenched his fists and tried to control his breathing as he spoke again.

"You- you did this to me. You mutated my body, you took advantage of me, you- _you knocked me up_ , and as much as you've done to try and make it up to me in the past few months, you're- you're not even going to be with me when the baby's born?" Harry winced.

"Louis, I want to be with you when you go into labor. I want to be there for you, and I want to be there to see my child born, but I can't. Nick will expect me to be with you and he'll take advantage of that to catch me off guard and I can't let that happen. I can't let him get close to you." Louis took some deep breaths and closed his eyes. Harry watched and waited as Louis calmed himself down.

“Sorry,” Louis said quietly, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I know you’re trying to make what you did up to me and I know you want to be there when the baby’s born, but fuck, this is just-” Louis groaned in frustration and made to get off the bed. Harry moved to grab Louis before he could go too far.

“Bed rest, Lou,” Harry reminded. Louis huffed but laid back on the bed.

“I hate this,” Louis said, “I hate it so much.” Harry let out a short laugh.

“What in particular is it you hate this time?” Harry asked, “Is it the fact that you’re in hell or that you’re having a baby or that Nick’s making everything difficult or is it just as simple as the bed rest?” Louis glanced at Harry before taking his hand.

“It’s not being in hell or the baby,” Louis said, “I’ve gotten used to those, I’d never hate the baby, and I’m actually growing to enjoy the darkness of hell. It’s mostly Nick right now. And the bed rest isn’t helping anything.”

“It’s helping the baby.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows before speaking up, “Um, what’s the whole, birth process going to be like?” Harry blinked.

“Uhh… well,” Harry started, not entirely sure where to start.

“I mean, like, how exactly is the baby going to, um, come out?”

“The tonic modified your body to be able to conceive a child,” Harry said, “It also prepared your body to give birth naturally. It’s completely your choice whether you want to give birth naturally or through c-section though. But, we’re not sure how the baby will… react to a c-section.”

“Meaning the baby could incinerate the doctor and I could be left alone with a gaping wound in my abdomen?” Harry blinked, surprised by Louis’s bluntness.

“That’s- that’s one way to put it…” Louis nodded.

“I guess naturally it’s gonna be then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter... idk I've just been kinda off while writing so... I just don't know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes into labor and Harry leaves to start a war.

Louis woke up two weeks before his due date to what he could only describe as a horrible, _horrible_ stomach cramp. He gasped and sat up in bed, a hand going to cover the baby bump immediately. Harry, who was lying down on the bed next to Louis, sat up next to him and moved so that he was kneeling in front of Louis.

“Lou?” Harry spoke, sounding concerned, “Louis, what’s wrong?” Louis didn’t speak as he waited for the pain to stop, and when it did, he sighed in relief. He shifted in place on the bed and when he put his hand down on the sheet, the fabric felt damp under him. Louis’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Haz,” Louis breathed out, “I’m pretty sure I’m in labor.” Harry waved his hand and the doctor appeared by the door. The doctor walked over and Harry moved off the bed.

A few minutes later and the doctor confirmed that, yes, Louis was in labor. Louis rolled his eyes.

_Really? No shit Sherlock, I had no fucking clue._

Harry walked out of the room and Louis remembered that Harry wouldn’t be here for the birth. He started panicking a little. Was he leaving already?

Louis took a deep breath and looked around the room, trying to distract himself from those thoughts. _Harry wouldn’t leave without saying a word, he’s coming back before he has to leave_. The doctor was summoning equipment left and right and Louis came to the conclusion that he was probably going to be delivering the baby in this room.

After ten minutes and another contraction, Harry and Liam walked into the room.

“Okay,” Harry said, sighing, “Louis, how’re you doing?” Louis let out a short laugh.

“As well as I could be I guess,” Louis said, then frowned, “You’re not leaving right away, are you?” Harry shook his head.

“No, not right away. Ed and Olly are gathering the demons who are gonna be fighting and I’ll have to leave once everyone’s ready to go. It’ll probably take at least an hour.” Louis nodded, “And, you won’t be alone when I leave. Liam’s volunteered to stay behind so you won’t be alone.” Louis glanced behind Harry towards Liam and Liam gave Louis a small wave.

After a minute or two, Harry swore.

“Shit, I almost forgot,” he said, then turned to Liam, “Go alert the fairies. Tell them to be ready to fight in an hour.” Liam nodded before disappearing from the room.

The doctor moved around the room, plugging things into electrical sockets he summoned and untangling wires. He moved over to the bed and instructed Harry to gently lift Louis off of the bed. Harry looked confused but did as the doctor said. Harry slipped one arm under Louis’s knees and the other under Louis’s back and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry to help support him. Harry lifted and the doctor waved his hand, the bed disappearing underneath them, only to be replaced by a hospital bed not even a second later. The doctor told Harry he could set Louis down again and Harry placed him on the bed just in time for another contraction.

Louis gasped out at the pain and gripped Harry’s hand tight. The doctor moved one of the machines over to the bed and explained what it was and what it would do as he attached it to Louis. He repeated with another machine before moving back to trays with medical instruments.

 

The hour it took for the army to gather passed fairly quickly. Liam had come back into the room and was sitting on the opposite side of the room, and the two demons were now only waiting for either Ed or Olly to come and tell them the demons and fairies were ready to fight.

When Ed appeared in the room, Louis had had another contraction only two minutes before and he was still holding onto Harry’s hand.

“Sir,” Ed spoke up and Harry turned his head to look at him, “We’re ready to head out.” Harry nodded and turned back to Louis. Harry stood up and pressed a kiss to Louis’s forehead. Louis whined and gripped Harry’s hand tighter, not wanting him to go.

“I’ve got to go Lou,” Harry said quietly, “I’ll be back as soon as I know Nick’s not a threat anymore. I promise.” Louis nodded and slowly let go of Harry’s hand.

“Harry,” Louis spoke up, “I love you.” Harry smiled and kissed Louis’s lips quick.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry pressed one more kiss to Louis’s forehead before walking over to Ed and the pair of them disappearing.

Liam moved so that he was sat closer to Louis’s bed.

“You want to try and get some sleep?” Liam suggested. Louis shook his head.

“No.”

 

Harry appeared in a large cave in the depths of hell, large enough to fit thousands of demons and then some. He knew that the cave led to the throne room, and more importantly towards Louis’s room, and the army was stood in front of the exit that led there.

Harry was met with the cheers of his loyal demons, stood on an elevated surface in front of his army. Ed and Olly were stood next to him, as well as Perrie and Jade. The fairies were floating in their smaller forms above the crowd, their lights from their magic illuminating the entire cave.

“Thank you all for coming,” Harry’s voice boomed out, echoing against the cave’s walls, “Your loyalty means the world to me. As I’m sure you know by now, a higher level demon has been gathering an army of his own to try and overthrow me from the throne.” The demons let out sounds of disapproval, everything from boos to shouts of outrage, “But we won’t let him take the throne!” The crowd cheered. “We’ll kill them all!” More cheers. “Rip them limb from limb!” Even more cheers. Harry was about to speak again when he heard clapping, clapping from just one person. He looked over the crowd towards the other end of the cave.

Nick stood there, clapping, and Harry could just barely make out a smirk on his face.

“Oh well done Harry,” he said, his own voice reverberating around the cave, “Very clever. You’ve figured out my plans.” He walked forward and his own army started filling up the other end of the cave, “It’s very brave of you all to try and stand against me. But you must know that you’ll fail.” Harry heard Ed let out a sound that sounded an awful lot like a growl.

“Demons!” Ed shouted, “Attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, definitely one of the more difficult chapters I’ve written, I’ve clearly got no idea how labor goes so there are bound to be some inaccuracies. I’m sure the next chapter won’t be much easier to write either, but I’ll try to get it written up soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives birth and Harry fights.

Louis was sobbing, holding Liam’s hand so tight that he had to be breaking bones. It’d been hours since Harry had left and every once in awhile he heard the sounds of screaming and shouting and explosions, meaning that the fight couldn’t be taking place all that far away. Louis had noticed that Liam kept glancing towards the door. During one of Louis’s moments of clarity, he’d asked Liam why.

“Just, just making sure…”

“They won’t come here, will they?” Liam shook his head quickly.

“No, no. And if anyone did get close, we’ve got some guards outside the door, Zayn, Niall, and a couple other demons. You’re completely safe in here Louis.” Louis would’ve asked more questions but another contraction had interrupted him.

And now here he was, several hours later (Louis had absolutely no idea how long, but he knew it had been hours) Louis was ten centimeters dilated and the doctor was getting ready to deliver the baby.

“Alright,” the doctor said once he was set up at the end of the bed, “Next contraction, you push until the end, got it?” Louis nodded and about five seconds later, the contraction began and Louis started pushing. He grunted and he built up a scream and let it lose as he pushed as hard as he could. The contraction ended after a bit and Louis fell back on his pillows, more tears falling down his cheeks and breathing hard.

“Shit,” Louis breathed out, “Shit, shit shit shit.” Another contraction hit him and Louis pushed again.

The next few contractions went the same until the doctor stated that the head was crowning. Louis stopped pushing when the contraction ended and he let out a shaky breath. God, he really wished Harry was there.

“You’re doing really great Louis,” Liam said.

“Liam,” Louis said.

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Liam stayed quiet as the next contraction came.

It took a couple contractions for the head to pass. And then another three contractions for the shoulders and the rest of the baby. A couple seconds where the only sound in the room was Louis’s heavy breathing until…

Louis heard crying.

 

Harry kept towards the back of the battle in the beginning. He watched his demons fight and burn and shred the opposition.

Three hours in, he heard Louis thinking about him. _Harry, I wish you were here_. _Harry, I really need you here_. _Harry, it hurts so much, please_.

It took every ounce of self control not to go to him, but Harry managed it. He distracted himself from Louis’s thoughts by getting into the battle.

Six hours in and neither side was making much leeway. Equal numbers had been killed on both sides and Harry decided that he needed to do something. He gathered as much of his energy as he possibly could and he conjured the largest fire ball he’d ever made and he launched it towards the other side of the cave.

There was a large explosion and there was screaming and shouting and Harry made his way farther into the fighting. A demon charged towards him and Harry grabbed both of his arms as he reached Harry and tore them off. The demon screamed and fell on his back as his clothes became soaked in blood. Harry walked to him and he put his foot on the demon’s chest and ripped his legs off, then leaned over to grab both sides of the demon’s head and he heated up his hands. The demon screamed as Harry’s hands glowed from the heat radiating from them and his head burst into flames. Harry kept holding onto the demon, keeping the heat constant as the demon screamed in agony. After half a minute, Harry figured the demon had suffered enough and twisted the demon’s head right off it’s neck. The screaming stopped.

Nine hours in and Louis’s thoughts were getting louder. Harry just ignored them as best as he could while he fought. He sent balls of flames towards the opposition and tore their heads off and tore their limbs off and at one point even summoned a weapon and started cutting demons in half. The ground was covered in blood and limbs and ashes and Harry just kept moving forward towards the other end of the cave.

At twelve hours, Harry could tell that Louis was pushing. He could hear Louis’s screaming reverberating in his skull and he grew angry.

He should be there with Louis. He should be there, holding his hand and encouraging him as he gave birth to their child. He should be there to cut the umbilical cord. He should be there to hold his child in his arms after they’re born.

_He should be there_.

Harry grit his teeth and grabbed a close by enemy’s arm and burned him before ripping her head off. Harry took his anger out on the demons. He created several more explosions and almost didn’t care if he offed a couple of his own demons in the process of destroying Nick’s demons.

_Shit, shit, Harry, fuck, it hurts so much…_

Harry summoned blades and sliced into a demon’s stomach, spilling the demon’s innards all over the cave floor. He turned around and slit a demon’s throat and lunged the blade into another demon’s chest and ripped down to the demon’s stomach. He turned again and reached into another demon’s chest with just brute force and pulled out it’s heart. He wasn’t even fighting to win anymore, he was fighting to make Nick’s demons suffer for even considering going up against the king.

_I can’t do this, Harry, I can’t, I can’t…_

Harry moved forward and plunged his blade into a demon’s back and made the blade disappear before he reached his hands into the wound and ripped the skin back. the demon fell and Harry saw him.

The fucker wasn’t even fighting. He was just standing in a protective circle of his demons, watching the violence around him. Harry grit his teeth and stormed forward. He conjured fireball after fireball until all of the demons surrounding Nick were merely piles of ashes on the ground.

Nick finally looked at Harry, surprised by the king’s rage.

“Well Harry,” Nick laughed, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

_Oh… oh Harry…_

Harry was surprised by the change in Louis’s thoughts, but didn’t show that anything had changed. Nick tilted his head to the side and sneered.

“How does it feel to know you’re missing your child’s birth? And, by the looks of it, you’re enjoying this more than you should…”

“I’m protecting my family,” Harry said, “I’m only enjoying it because it means I keep getting closer to killing you.”

_Harry… Harry, she’s beautiful…_

A daughter, Harry had a daughter…

Nick laughed.

“Oh Harry, stupid, stupid, Harry… do you really think you’ll kill me here? No, I have more plans for you and your ‘family’.”

Harry screamed out in rage and lunged towards Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  credit to: http://mytinylou.tumblr.com/post/129946898101/x


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick escapes and Harry meets his daughter.

Harry lunged at Nick and Nick held out his hands and just before Harry would have hit Nick, an invisible force pushed him back and Harry landed on his back a few meters away. Harry scrambled to his feet and went to lunge at Nick again, but Nick smirked and disappeared.

He fucking _disappeared_.

Harry ended up skidding to a stop in the spot where Nick had been standing. What the hell just happened?! Harry had no idea that Nick had that power and on top of it all, Harry had no idea where Nick had disappeared to.

_Where the hell could he have gone?_

“Demons!” Harry roared over the sound of battle around him, “Nick has retreated! Kill anyone who stood against me!” Harry briefly heard his army call out in victory before he disappeared from the cave.

He reappeared in the hallway before Louis’s room and his demons who’d been guarding Louis’s room jumped up in defence.

“Easy there,” Harry said, “It’s me. Zayn, Niall, stay outside the doors and guard them, you two, go and patrol the hallways. Nick’s escaped and I’ve got no idea where he went. Just make sure he doesn’t get into the room. Do whatever you have to do.” The demon’s nodded and Harry made his way towards the doors. He pushed them open and stepped inside and turned around.

All medical equipment was out of the room but for a bassinet next to the bed, the doctor was gone and Liam was next to the bed.

And Louis was sitting up in bed, smiling down at their daughter.

Louis looked up at the sound of the doors closing and he smiled softly at Harry before beckoning Harry over with a tilt of his head. Harry walked over and Liam turned around and stood up from his spot.

“Haz?” Louis spoke, “Do you want to hold her?” Harry nodded immediately and Louis passed her over to Harry. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

She had Louis’s eyes. Harry said as much and Louis laughed softly.

“Well, she’s got your nose.” Louis looked over Harry and frowned, “Oh my god, Harry, you’re covered in blood.” Louis reached out for the baby and Harry passed her over before looking down at himself. His clothes were blood soaked and his hands were covered in it.

“None of it’s mine,” Harry said, “Sorry about that, I’ll just clean up.” Harry walked over to the bathroom attached to the room, “Hey Liam, come here quick.” Harry turned on the water and started washing the blood from his hands as Liam got to the doorframe.

“Yeah Harry?”

“Find Ed and Olly and have them patrol the corridors around this room,” Harry ordered, “Nick escaped in the battle and I’ve just got this horrible feeling that he’s going to come here.” Liam frowned but nodded.

“I’ll get on that right away.”

“Liam,” Harry said just as Liam was about to leave, “Do everything you need to do. Just- find him.” Liam nodded and disappeared. Harry conjured up a change in clothes and cleaned his skin until there was no blood in sight and he changed quick before he went to sit next to Louis again.

“She’s beautiful,” Louis said quietly when Harry was sat down, “She’s- oh my god.” Louis let out a laugh before looking up at Harry, “We don’t have a name for her yet.” Harry nodded.

“I know.” He held his arms out for her and Louis passed her back to him. Harry cradled her close to his chest, “I had an idea though…”

“What?”

“Lilith?” Louis blinked for a second before snorting and shaking his head in amusement.

“Isn’t that the name of a demon in the bible?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” Harry said, “Nice, strong, demon name.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I like it,” Louis said, “Can I pick the middle name?”

“Yeah, it’s only fair since I chose the first name.” Louis thought for a second before smiling.

“Charlotte,” Louis said, “Lilith Charlotte.” Harry smiled.

“Lilith Charlotte it is.”

“What about the last name?”

“She can have your last name,” Harry said, but Louis shook his head.

“No, I wanted her to have your last name,” Louis said, “What is your last name?” Harry pursed his lips.

"I haven't used that name since I was human..." Harry said, “But, it's Styles.” Louis smiled.

“Lilith Charlotte Styles.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick shows up.

It’d been an hour since Harry came back to the room and Louis had drifted off to sleep while Harry was holding Lilith. Harry was just setting her in her bassinet when the doors banged open and Liam ran in.

“He’s coming!” Liam said, closing the doors and leaning against them. Louis jumped awake as Liam yelled out.

“What?”

“What do you mean he’s coming?” Harry asked.

“Nick’s on his way here,” Liam said, “Ed and Olly have already been knocked unconscious and the two other demons you had patrolling the corridors are dead and Niall and Zayn are trying to fight him off but he’s going to get through them soon-” The doors burst open and Liam was nearly sent flying across the room from the force of the doors opening. Liam skidded to a stop on the floor and Louis scrambled out of bed and towards Lilith’s bassinet. Harry stood in front of the two of them in a protective stance.

Liam got up and conjured a fireball and threw it at Nick, but Nick caught it and sent it back towards Liam. Liam ducked out of the way and Harry turned towards Louis.

“We have to get you two out of here,” Harry said. Louis looked up at him in fear.

“Harry-”

There was a loud bang and Harry turned around to see that Liam had been thrown against the wall and he was sinking down to the floor, unconscious. Nick turned to Harry and smirked.

“Is that Louis?” Nick asked, “He’s a pretty one Harry, I can see why you picked him.” Harry growled and ran at Nick. He wouldn’t be able to get Louis and Lilith out of the room, but he had to fight Nick off. Nick held out his hands and Harry was knocked slightly back by an invisible force. Harry conjured up a fireball and threw it at Nick. Nick caught it again and he smirked at Harry before throwing it towards Louis. Harry ran to catch and absorb it before it could hit them and in the time it took to do that, Nick had conjured up a rope and it flew from his hands towards Harry. 

The rope wrapped around Harry’s arms, and Harry sunk to the ground as he struggled to get lose from the binds. Nick smirked and he waved his hand at Harry and the ropes grew white hot. Harry screamed in pain.

“Stop!” Louis yelled. Nick looked up at Louis, surprised by his outburst. The ropes went back to their normal temperature and Harry sighed in relief before he started to work at unbinding himself.

Nick had his attention on Louis now. Louis picked up Lilith and clutched her to his chest.

“You know, Harry,” Nick said, as he walked closer to Louis, “I think this will be better than what I had in mind. You’ll be bound, powerless as you watch me kill your lover and baby.” Harry yelled at Nick.

“Get the fuck away from them!” Nick held up his hand towards Harry again and the ropes burned. Harry slumped forward, screaming into the floor. Nick dropped his hand again and the ropes cooled down. Harry summoned up his own powers to slowly burn away the ropes, hopely fast enough to get Nick away from Louis and Lilith.

Nick walked closer to Louis and Louis started backing up until his back was against the wall. Nick smirked at him.

“Give me the baby, Louis.” Louis shook his head.

“Absolutely not.” Nick summoned a fireball and threw it at Louis. Louis ducked down to dodge the fireball, shielding Lilith from Nick as he did.

Harry watched as Nick held his hand up towards Louis and Louis started screaming and crying.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!!” Harry had burned half way through the rope at this point and if he could just burn them a bit faster...

“Just let her go Louis,” Nick said, his hand still raised towards him, “You can feel me pulling the baby away from you, can’t you? You can’t hold on forever.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no…” Louis cried. Louis was trying to hold on as tight to Lilith as he could without hurting her, but he could feel her slipping out of his grasp. Nick was using his power to pull her away from him and there was nothing he could do.

It didn’t take long before Lilith slipped out of Louis arms and started floating towards Nick. Nick smiled as she came to him, catching her with one arm. Louis looked up at him in horror.

“Hmm,” Nick hummed, “Such a pretty thing, too bad she won’t live long enough to become queen…” Louis stood up and walked forward towards Nick, as if he could do something against a powerful demon. Nick glanced up at him, rolled his eyes, and held his hand up again.

Something forced Louis backwards and he hit his head against the wall.

And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should post two chapters today since they're both pretty short...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets what's coming to him.

Harry watched in horror as Nick threw Louis back into the wall and Louis slid down the wall, unconscious.

“Louis!” Harry struggled against his binds and he felt a part of the rope give.

Nick turned around, holding Lilith in his arm, smirking at Harry. He walked forward.

“Look baby,” Nick said, looking down at Lilith “That’s your father there, he's weak and he couldn’t protect you for even a day after you were born.” Harry grit his teeth and pulled at the ropes and he felt another part of it give.

“You know Harry, you and Louis make cute babies,” Nick said, “She has Louis’s eyes, and she’ll probably have your dimples. Too bad you’ll never find out. I’m gonna take her into the deepest pits of hell where the lava fall spills into a lake, and then, I’m gonna throw her into it. And she'll burn to a crisp.”

Harry yelled out as the last part of the rope broke and Harry was free to move, before Harry could do anything though, he heard a giggle.

Nick looked down at Lilith, confused. Lilith was giggling and waving her hands around, up at Nick.

Nick frowned before he stumbled back and gasped. He stumbled back again and screamed out. He screamed, and Lilith just kept giggling in his arm.

Nick’s eyes started glowing and his veins glowed and soon his eyes were flames and his skin was burning and he opened his mouth to scream again only his mouth was on fire as well. Nick burst into flames and dropped Lilith.

Harry ran to catch her before she hit the ground and quickly backed away from Nick and when she was safely in his arms and they were a safe distance away, Harry looked up at Nick.

He was completely on fire, and Lilith was still waving her arms at him and giggling and Harry put together what was happening. This was Lilith, burning Nick. Lilith was killing Nick and she was _giggling_ about it.

Harry couldn’t be prouder.

Nick let out one final scream before he crumbled into ashes.

Harry stood there for a second before remembering his surroundings. He moved to put Lilith in her bassinet again, and she was asleep. Burning someone who’s trying to kill your entire family’s gotta take a lot out of a baby.

Harry rushed over to Louis’s side. He waved his hand and the doctor appeared in the room.

“What on earth happened?”

“Nick,” Harry explained, gently picking Louis up from where he was unconscious on the ground and moving him to the bed, “Nick threw him against the wall, I need you to make sure he’s okay.” The doctor nodded his head and moved to check Louis over.

Harry moved over to where Liam was starting to wake up.

“Ahh, fuck,” Liam swore, lifting his hand to his head, “Ow that hurts- wait, shit where’s Nick?”

“Nick’s dead Liam,” Harry said, “You okay?” Liam nodded, slowly standing up.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. How the hell did Nick get so powerful?” Harry shrugged.

"There's a good chance he stole some higher level demon's powers," Harry said, "Because I know that a few years ago he couldn't move things around with just a thought. You sure you're fine?"

"Positive," Liam said.

“Good, I’m gonna need you to check on Ed, Olly, Niall, and Zayn then, make sure they’re okay. You said the other guards were dead already?” Liam nodded, “Okay, check on those four, then check the cave where the battle was, gather up any remaining demons who were following Nick and throw them somewhere where they won’t be able to escape. We’ll have them executed as soon as I make sure everyone’s okay and spend some time with Louis and Lilith. And send Perrie here, okay?” Liam nodded and disappeared from the room.

Harry turned towards the bed and watched as the doctor looked over Louis, making sure he wasn’t too badly hurt. When he was finished, the doctor said that he was fine and that he’d wake up soon. The doctor disappeared and Harry moved so that he was sitting next to Louis and Lilith’s bassinet.

Harry heard a soft pop and he looked up to see Perrie and Jesy standing in front of the door.

"Liam said you wanted to see me?" Perrie said, walking towards the bed. Jesy stayed where she was, clearly uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Harry said. Jesy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she scoffed, "What's the real reason?"

"I wasn't really lying," Harry said, "Louis's come to know Perrie as a friend and I know it'd hurt for him to lose one of the only people he's actually made friends with without me ordering them to be around him. Also, I wanted to know how the fight went on your end, I wasn't exactly paying attention myself." Perrie glanced over to Louis and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What happened?" she asked, ignoring Harry's question.

"Nick happened," Harry sighed, "He got away during the battle and found his way here."

"What'd he do to him?"

"Knocked him out," Harry said, "He'll be fine though, I already had a doctor look him over." Perrie noddd and her eyes moved to the bassinet.

"May I?" she asked, stepping closer to Lilith. Harry pursed his lips.

"Not that I don't trust you," Harry said, "But she is half demon, and I'm not quite sure you're okay with her... existence."

"So it's not that you don't trust us," Jesy started, "It's just that you don't trust us."

"Yeah."

"I won't hurt her," Perrie said, "She's just a baby for crying out loud, I'm not cruel."

"Plus, I'm pretty sure she'd kill you if you tried anything." Perrie and Jesy both raised an eyebrow in confusion and Harry pointed to the pile of ashes that hadn't been cleaned up yet, "See that? That's Nick, and I didn't do that."

"Huh..."

"So, back to my question...?"

"We didn't suffer any casualties," Perrie said, "A couple burns here and there but nothing too bad. We mostly just stayed above the fighting and cast spells on demons here and there."

"Cast spells?"

"We're good fairies," Jesy said, "Our magic can't kill, so we just turned demons into other things that could be trampled." Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"You turned them into...?"

"Bugs, flowers..." Harry lost it and started cracking up.

"You turned demons into flowers?" Jesy shrugged.

"Our powers have limits." Harry stopped laughing and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For fighting?" Perrie asked, "You're welcome, just remember the favors you owe us."

"Of course." Louis started stirring.

"We'll get out of your hair, then," Perrie said. The fairies popped out of the room just as Louis was waking up.

"Mmm," Louis hummed and blinked awake, before his eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"Lilith?!"

"Hey," Harry said, standing up to grit Louis to lie down again, "Hey, Lilith's fine, Nick's gone and he won't be coming back. Ever." Louis blinked as he laid back down on the bed.

"What happened?" Harry smiled and glanced back at Lilith before turning back to Louis.

"Lilith killed him." Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Lil- Lilith killed him?" Harry nodded.

"Yep, burned him to a crisp."

"I'd be alarmed, but she is half demon..."

"At least we know that she can protect herself." Louis nodded. Harry moved from his spot to gently pick up Lilith and passed her to Louis. Louis sighed as he took her in his arms and he smiled down at her.

"She is something special," he said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"I can honestly say that she's probably the most powerful demon in existence," Harry said, "And I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter."

"Well, I suppose that's... comforting."

"She'll definitely be the most powerful queen hell's ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy kind of a bad ending to the chapter, ummm  
> I'm not quite sure when I'll post the next chapter but it might be a little while, just a warning...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and eighteen years later...

It’s been ten years.

Ten years since Nick tried to overthrow Harry and ten years since Lilith was born.

Louis hasn’t aged a day, not since the day he first arrived in hell. And while he’d hated it back then, he loves it now. Hell is his home. His home, by Harry’s side ruling hell, with their daughter who’s set to take the throne when she turns eighteen. He’s become friends with a lot of the demons, best friends with Liam, Niall, and Zayn in fact, who school Lilith in magic and demonic activities.

He was happy.

Louis didn’t know what day it is when he drops off Lilith for her lessons. He didn’t get it when he and Harry take the time that Lilith’s with Liam to have sex. He didn’t get it when the two of them shower and leave to pick up Lilith. He still didn’t get it when Ed comes over to watch Lilith while Harry takes him out.

He seemed to get that something was up when Harry takes them to a graveyard.

“Why’re we here?” Louis asked. It was the middle of the night and they were surrounded by gravestones, with a mausoleum in front of them. Harry just smiled and didn’t answer, taking Louis’s hand and guiding him past the gravestones. They stepped up the steps of the mausoleum and Harry pushed open the door.

Louis had some clue as to what was going on now, but he was still confused.

Inside the mausoleum is what looks like a church that’s set up for a wedding, only everything’s dark, black, with an overwhelming sense of evil.

“I thought we couldn’t get married?” Louis asked. He’d asked about it before and he’d been told that marriage was for the good. Evil didn’t get married.

“That’s not technically true,” Harry said, guiding Louis down the aisle, up to the front of the set up, “We can’t get married the ‘traditional’ way, with a church and a priest and all that. We can however have a dark wedding. Performed in a graveyard, at night, by a dark priest, bound by evil.“ Louis smirks.

“So, is this you proposing?” he asked and Harry shrugged, smiling.

“I suppose in a way it is.” Louis smiled back at him, leaning up to press a kiss to Harry’s mouth.

“Okay then,” he said, “I’ll marry you.”

They don’t need anyone there besides the dark priest. They stood at the front of the church set up and went through the ceremony, saying vows and saying ‘I do’, the normal wedding. The only real difference was that Harry had to drink some of Louis’s blood. When Louis looked shocked by that, Harry simply laughed and asked what he expected, it was a dark ceremony after all.

After everything was said and done, they sealed the marriage with a kiss and the dark priest declared them bound in evil matrimony. Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Louis.

Louis could tell they’d been teleported without needing to open his eyes or break the kiss.

Harry was the one to break the kiss, pulling away, keeping Louis close.

“This is our honeymoon,” he said. Louis looked around and it looked like they were somewhere tropical, “We’re still in hell,” Harry whispered, “Can’t risk a witch finding us.” Louis nodded and leaned in to kiss Harry again, lifting his arms and wrapping them around the back of Harry’s neck.

“What about Lilith?” Louis asked.

“Ed and the boys can watch her while we’re gone,” Harry said, backing them up until Louis’s back was pressed against the wall. Harry kissed down Louis’s neck, stopping when Louis moaned out loud and kept sucking at biting until he knew it’d leave a mark.

“Haz, please.”

“What do you want Lou?” Louis tangled his fingers into Harry’s curls and pulled at them, earning a low groan from the demon.

“You,” he said, “Fuck me Haz.” Harry growled and moved back up to roughly press his lips to Louis’s again.

“Gladly.”

\---

Two weeks later, they’re planning on leaving their honeymoon from home when Louis has to rush to the bathroom.

He skidded to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up, Harry coming up behind him and rubbing at his back, soothing him.

Once Louis was finished, Harry grabbed a flannel and wet it before wiping the vomit from the corner of Louis’s mouth with one hand and thumbing away the tears with his other.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. Louis nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’m okay now I think.” He took a deep breath and grabbed the collar of his shirt, fanning himself, “It’s really hot though.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he tossed away the flannel. Louis was throwing up… he felt hot…

“Do you think you could be pregnant again?” he asked. Louis’s eyebrows rose and he blinked for a bit in shock.

“I- maybe.” Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Louis, teleporting him to their suite. The first one had been retired and Harry had crafted them a better one when Lilith was a baby, Louis was glad for that now, because he was starting to feel off again and this was home to him.

Liam and Niall were there with Lilith when they appeared. They could immediately tell that something was wrong and Liam left to get the demon doctor. Lilith ran over to her parents, wrapping her arms around the two of them.

“Missed you,” she said, her voice muffled in the fabric of Harry’s shirt. Harry smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her, supporting Louis with his other.

“Missed you too Lils,” he said, “We’ll spend time with you soon okay? Your Papa’s not feeling all that great right now.” Lilith took in Louis’s appearance and nodded. She pressed a quick kiss to each of their cheeks before Niall took her out of the room.

Harry led Louis to their bedroom and let him lie down on their bed.

They didn’t have to wait long for the doctor to come, and after an ultrasound, it was confirmed.

Louis was pregnant again.

\---

Louis would not trade his life for anything.

Lilith was the queen of hell at eighteen, Harry stepping down to be her advisor alongside Liam. Her brother, James Alastor, was eight, just beginning to learn magic and demonic abilities.

He didn’t miss his family and friends from the surface, he had everyone and everything he needed down in hell, with his friends, his two kids, and his husband.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!! I kind of went a bit Twilight towards the end with the second pregnancy I think, oops? Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, I've been planning another demon fic, it would just be a (long) one shot but it'd be demon/devil!Louis and human Harry and it'd be like a demons vs angels kind of thing. Would anyone be interested in reading that? (if not I'm gonna write it anyways I'm just curious)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmkay...  
> I'd appreciate if I could get feedback...


End file.
